The Lost Girl
by The Ice Fury
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have a pair of awesome twins, Stoick and Camicazi. But when Camicazi gets kidnapped by a mysterious dragon rider, they wonder if they will ever see her again. After eight years, a strange girl arrives at Berk. Could she be Camicazi?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Berk- Two Years After The Battle Of The Alphas

Lights shone from the chief's house at the top of the hill. To anyone flying overhead, it would seem very odd, since it was in the middle of the night, but this was no ordinary night.

Two dragons paced outside of the house, a Deadly Natter and a Night Fury. The Natter looked very agitated, but the Fury was only fidgeting a little. He knew his best friend could handle this. Inside the house, two new parents were smiling happily at their newborn twins, a boy and a girl.

"Let's name her after Camicazi! She looks like she'll be a fighter!" the man suggested, looking at his wife, while she nodded in unison.

"Camicazi would be a great name!" Astrid- for that was who it was, the mighty warrior of Berk, wife of Hiccup Haddock the Third- looked at her baby boy.

"We should name him Stoick." she said after a minute. "He will be one of the greatest chiefs Berk has ever seen." Hiccup smiled, laughing with her. Then he slowly got up, being careful not to wake his children, and opened the door. The two dragons that were waiting outside tiptoed in, and sniffed the babies. Toothless licked Cami, and Stormfly curled her tail around Stoick. The babies cooed and laughed at their new friends.

 **Seven Years Later**

Camicazi Haddock stood on the dirt path, frozen, watching her brother cry as he was being carried to the Haddock house on top of the hill. She looked very out of place- her red hair made her stand out against the white snow. Or maybe it was the bow that she took everywhere she went, that was almost as long as she was tall. (It was her dad's old bow, and she loved it. She could already shoot an arrow more accurately than most of the village, she just needed more strength.) Stoick had been hurt that morning, when the chief had taken his seven-year-olds with him to the blacksmith. Stoick had gotten very excited when he was allowed to help sharpen an axe, but he tripped over a hammer on the ground and fell on the axe. The healer said he would be ok, but his left arm would have a nasty scar. She said it have been a lot worse, since the axe had not been sharpened yet. Cami blinked, erasing the image in her mind and raced up the hill to her house.

3 Weeks After

"Dragon Raid!" Hiccup ran through Berk, trying to spot Camicazi. Really, the silly girl wanted to help put out fires. She's only seven! Hiccup sighed in relief when he saw her at the docks, trying to dip a bucket in the water. But as he watched, a singetail with a rider stalked behind her, ready to pounce. His cousin Snotlout was rushing to her (Camicazi had started calling him Uncle Snotlout and he had grown quite fond of her), but the red dragon fired a bolt at him, snatched up Camicazi, and flew into the sky.

"No!" Hiccup screamed, running to his Night Fury and bolted into the night.

He caught up with the singetail fairly quickly, but as soon as he caught up, the dragon threw fire with its tail and dove. Toothless and Hiccup's reactions were slow, and the bolt caught the canvas tail. The pair were forced to turn back to Berk, crash landing in the process. Hiccup started sobbing and he laid there, not noticing the raid was over, not noticing Astrid stand beside him, get a search party, and leave into in night.

* * *

In the next few weeks, both Hiccup and Astrid lead as many search parties as they could, taking turns searching for Camicazi and looking after Stoick. Stoick didn't understand why Cami wasn't there to play with him, and he looked for her everywhere he went, like they were playing a really long game of hide-and-seek.

Snotlout more quiet that anyone had ever see him. He tried to go on every search party until he couldn't walk straight from lack of sleep, and Hiccup ordered him to go to his hut and go to sleep.

After weeks of nonstop searching, and finding nothing, Snotlout came to Hiccup one afternoon.

"Hey Hiccup. Do you have a second?"

Hiccup was sitting at a table in the darkest corner of the Great Hall squinting at a book spread out in front of him on the table. He looked up when Snotlout came, and gestured to the seat across from him.

"I can't make heads or tails of these figures. All these numbers are getting blurry." Hiccup said dejectedly. Snotlout slid the book to his side of the table, and stared at the numbers. He made corrections and explained to Hiccup what the mistake was.

"Nobody took inventory after the dragon raid a few weeks ago. There, that should do it." Snotlout said, pushing to book back to Hiccup.

"Thanks a lot Snotlout. I didn't even think about that." Hiccup sighed rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Hiccup, I need to tell you something, but I don't think you'll want to hear it." Snotlout decided to just say this awful thing and get it over with. "Listen, the village isn't going to run itself much longer. We need a leader. I know you need to find Cami, but she isn't going to be found anytime soon. We've checked every island at least three times, and there's no trace of her. You know I would be the last one to tell you to give up, but-"

"You want me to stop looking for my daughter?" Hiccup rose to his feet and started pacing. "I can't Snotlout! What will I tell Stoick? How can I live with myself if we stop?"

Snotlout rose as well, making eye contact with Hiccup. "Berk needs a chief, Hiccup." Snotlout sighed, then said, "Just think about this. You can take comfort in the fact that you still have your son, and even your father got to see his lost one again, even after he stopped pounding himself into the ground after she was gone." When Hiccup didn't reply, Snotlout said, "I'm sorry Hiccup. If you need anything, you know where to find me."


	2. The Arrow

**Chapter 2: The Arrow**

"An Ice Fury! Wow!" Cammi said breathlessly. Before her stood a pure white dragon, her wings standing out against the grimy wall. The beautiful dragon had a muzzle on, preventing her from shooting ice, but there were ice spikes covering the walls from where she had struck.

"Just feed it!" a harsh voice said, a hand slapping the back of her head. She grunted in pain as her head jerked forward, and she went to go get fish from the bucket at the end of the hall. It had been seven years in this nasty building, where it was her job to feed the dragons that came through here. She tried not to think about what would happen to the dragons after they left, so she usually tried to talk to them and calm them down. She had remembered riding a dragon; a singetail, though she could remember much about that, and a black dragon she couldn't remember fully. She knew they were trained dragons, and she vowed she would train a dragon to help her escape, and she would get out. Soon.

* * *

 **Berk | Stoick Haddock's 15th Birthday**

The great hall was filled with laughter and light. It was the chief's son's 15th birthday! The party went long into the night, with dancing and singing and a huge cake for Stoick. A few hours and a lot of food later, the party was over and everyone was in bed and asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Hiccup and Astrid walked down to the docks, silent, until they reached the water.

"Astrid," Hiccup began, "I'm so sorry-" He was cut of by a dry sob from Astrid. He stopped, surprised by the sound. Astrid almost never cried- but this was a sad day, for both of them.

It had been eight years since Camicazi was kidnapped, and no one had seen any trace of her. All the search parties had been fruitless. Hiccup still blamed himself for letting the rider get away, but Astrid had told him there was no way anyone could have flown any farther without Toothless's tail. Hiccup leaned over to his wife taking her hand. "We will find her someday, Astrid. I know it."

Stoick quietly walked down the hill and sat beside Astrid. She looked at her son and smiled through her tears. "You're so grown up now, Stoick. I can still remember the night you were born." she whispered. "You were both so small."

Stoick looked towards the horizon, his eyes shining the same shade of blue as his mother's. His hair was the same color as his grandfather's, with a small ponytail at the back of his head. Last year for his birthday Astrid had given him her axe, the one she had used when she first met Toothless, back when Vikings were still fighting dragons. All year he had been training with that axe, perfecting his aim, making sure he could protect himself and his village with that axe. Hiccup had laughed and said if he didn't have red hair, he would have looked just like Astrid. Stoick had swelled with pride after that statement, which made Hiccup laugh more.

"Will we ever see her again, mom?" Stoick asked quietly. He did not need to say who, every year on his birthday, after all the celebrations were done, everyone mourned for their chief's lost daughter.

"I hope so. She might be on her way as we speak, coming to celebrate your birthday!" Astrid replied, trying to cheer her son up. "She's coming on her mighty dragon- one powerful and huge!" Stoick laughed. He liked when his mother joked about this- she was always sad on these days. And he hated seeing her sad.

Changing the subject, he said, "I found a dragon. His name is Norbert."

"Really? What breed?" Hiccup said excitedly. He was hoping his son would pick out a dragon soon.

"Well, I picked a Dramillion. Dad, he can shoot like Toothless and Stormfly!" Stoick said excitedly. "I've ridden him a few times, and he's really fast!"

His parents laughed. "Valka will love that!" Astrid said, "We'll let's get to bed." They all got up and walked up the hill to go to sleep.

* * *

"Come on girl, you can do this." Cami encouraged her dragon. "Look over there, an island!" She was surprised she could even see the island, it had been quite a few hours since the sun went down. The sleek white dragon dove, her and her rider were exhausted from riding hard for the last two weeks. "We did it! Yes! Now, I have to figure out who I am." She said sarcastically. After her capture eight years ago, she could only remember a few things. She had a brother. She could remember him falling on an axe, and she could remember him laughing with her and a black dragon. She could remember it was cold, so she had flown north, knowing it would get colder and colder. "Who knew it would be this cold? My fingers are about to freeze off."

This was the coldest Camicazi had ever been. Even when she had slept in the stables with the dragons, their fire chambers had given enough warmth to warm her. But Starblaze didn't have a fire chamber. She was an Ice Fury, and she breathed ice, not fire, one rare quality in dragons. Which, unfortunately, made her cold to the touch, leaving Cami even more cold. Cami didn't have any procetive clothing on, just her tunic, skirt, and leggings. Starblaze had noticed this, but had no way of fixing it. Cami didn't have a saddle or riding gear, because they had made an escape so quickly she had no time to find one. She would get one eventually.

"The map says we will be at an island named Berk soon. Maybe we will find dragon riders-" Something whizzed past her head and Cami jerked. "What was that?" Then another one soared under Starblaze's belly. "An arrow?" Cami looked down and saw a ship right under them. "How can they see us?" Then pain exploded in her left shoulder as an arrow sunk into her skin. Cami screamed in pain. She could dimly feel falling off Starblaze, but she wasn't sure as her world went black.

Starblaze dove, catching the girl as gently as she could, and raced to the island ahead of her, faint on the horizon. When she got there, three figures were walking up a hill. Starblaze set Cami right in front of them and looked anxiously at them, hoping they could help her friend.


	3. The Singletail

**Chapter 3: The Singetail**

"Sir, the girl escaped," a voice called from the dark hallway, getting closer.

Once I heard those words, I knew someone was going to pay for this. I stood up from my desk in my office and waited for the voice to come in. "What did you say?" I demanded, my voice sounding hoarse, but I didn't care.

One of my trappers was standing in front of me. "She got away," he panted, "the Ice Fury took her."

I walked forward, using my height to scare the tiny trapper. "The red haired one?" The trapper nodded fearfully. "Are you telling me you lost a very valuable dragon and a very valuable girl in one go?"

His face showed pure terror as I inched closer. This was fun. "Y-yes sir. The Fury stuck Halbert into the wall, then ran of with the girl."

I angrily paced my office, trying not to punch the trapper in the face. I still needed more information.

The trapper asked, "Why are you so upset about losing the girl? She wasn't valuable. We have many more girls to feed the dragons."

I quickly turned on my heel to face the trapper. "I kidnapped her for a reason. Her family needed to pay. More importantly, her father needed to pay."

"Her father? Hiccup Haddock? Why is he on your revenge list?" The trapper questioned. This trapper needed to learn respect for his employer but I still answered him.

"Hiccup Haddock is the reason my father is dead," I answered him shortly.

"Why is your father's death Hiccup's fault? I thought Drago killed him." The trapper was on thin ice. I hated Hiccup. I told him the story only to reveal the truth, that Hiccup Haddock is not the hero he is made out to be.

"When my father was working for Drago, when he had a army of singletails and their riders at his disposal, Hiccup and his dragon riders ruined my father, and made him a failure in front of Drago. I ride a singletail in honor of my father. I kidnapped his daughter to make him suffer for what he did," I told my trapper, my hate for the chief of Berk made known in the tone of my voice. "If I had a Deathsong, as my father had, everyone in my army would ride a singletail. Since I do not, they all ride other dragons."

The trapper thoughtfully nodded. "I understand why you were so awful to that girl now. It is her father's fault that Krogan is dead."

I sat down at my desk. "Now, leave me in peace. Tell the cook I will eat supper in here tonight." The trapper nodded and left the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

I will destroy Hiccup Haddock, if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

Well, here's the back story! So, now we know why Cami was stolen by a singletail rider. Hope you guys enjoy!


	4. The Healer

**Chapter 4: The Healer**

Berk

Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout were standing in the healer's house, staring at the mystery girl with sleeping on the bed. Snotlout was there because he had become Hiccup's most trusted advisor, not counting Astrid. He had outgrown his annoying stage, and now had quite a mind for battle tactics and figuring out plots of villains.

The three adults faced a big problem.

First, they had no idea who this girl was. She had appeared with an arrow sticking out of her shoulder and bruises all over her face.

Second, her dragon was blasting ice everywhere in the stables, probably because it was worried about this girl.

Lastly, there was the issue of Stoick. He was freaking out, telling his parents this girl _looked like him_. In all honesty, she did, but Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout were not foolish enough to raise false hope.

"Well, she does look like little Cami, doesn't she?" Snotlout asked, and not waiting for and answer, he said, "We will just have to ask her when she wakes up." Her hair was bright red with a hint of brown, just like Stoick's. They couldn't tell what color eyes she had, but Hiccup bet they were bright blue like Stoick's. Just like Astrid's.

Just then, the girl's eyes popped open (the first the Hiccup thought was, _what is Stoick going to say once her sees her eyes?_ Because, of course, they were bright blue, the exact same color as Astrid's) and she started coughing, her body shaking. Astrid quickly helped her into a sitting position and grabbed a cup of water from the table and gave it to the girl. She used her right arm to take the cup and drank.

She only drank a little, then she stopped and her eyes went wide, like she was realizing where she was.

"Who are you? Where am I? What-" she tried to speak but was cut off by a groan as she tried to sit up. She laid back down, glancing at her shoulder and wincing.

Snotlout stepped up. The girl flinched the tiniest bit, but Hiccup still saw it.

Snotlout saw it to, so he said softly, "We are no going to hurt you. We just need to know what happened to you, and who you are."

The girl sighed and said, "Of course. But it might be a bit confusing, since I barely know myself. Thanks, by the way, for patching up my shoulder." She said, glancing at her shoulder and wincing, "From what I can remember, I was kidnaped from wherever I was living and taken somewhere, but I can remember my home was cold, so I came north."

Hiccup was concerned for her, she didn't look good. She was pale and thin, her face had bruises on it, and her shoulder had a deep wound.

Hiccup had a million questions, _What's your name? Which island? How long were you held captive?_

"So you came north. Anything else? A name, perhaps?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh, right. My name is-" Just then, Toothless poked his head in the doorway. The girl took one look at the dragon, turned paler (if that was possible), and flopped back on the bed.

Astrid sighed heavily, turning to Hiccup.

Hiccup held up his hands in a surrendering motion. "She couldn't have been scared of dragons. She rode one here! Snotlout, what do you think?"

Snotlout was in the corner, deeply in thought. After a while, he said, "Think we should make room for the fact that she is Camicazi. I mean, she obviously recognized Toothless, and her story matches ours somewhat." Astrid was starting at him with a strange look on his face. "Listen Astrid, I don't what to hurt Stoick any more than you do, but I taking this as I see it." She nodded slowly, walking out of the room with Toothless.

CRASH. The sound came from the stables.

The Ice Fury appeared in the doorway, spotted the girl and raced over to her, purring and head butting the girl.

* * *

Cami woke up to Starblaze licking her face. "Ugh, Starblaze! Stop it!" She said, weakly pushing her head away. She looked around. The woman was gone, leaving to two men staring at her dragon. "Oh! Uh, this is Starblaze." She said, and her dragon nodded to the men, then laid her head on Cami's stomach.

The tall man with green eyes said, "You were about to tell us your name."

She answered, "Oh, I'm Cami."

Both men reacted very differently. The tall one paled and he opened his mouth and closed it as if he were trying to talk, but no sound came out. The shorter one just smiled at her, and he looked sad and relieved, if that made any sense.

"What? Wait, where did the black dragon go?" She said looking around, trying to find the dragon. "And where did the woman go? And while I'm asking questions, who are you?"

The shorter man replied, "I'm Snotlout, that's Hiccup, and that woman was his wife, Astrid. Hiccup's the chief of Berk, and the black dragon was his Night Fury, Toothless."

Surprising herself, she grinned. "Why would you name a Night Fury something like Toothless?"

"Well-"

Just then a boy with red hair- Cami took notice it was the same color as her own- slammed through the door saying, "Mom told me she was awake-" then he noticed she was looking at him. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, both teen's mouths hanging slightly open. Cami recovered first.

"Is it always a habit of the people of Berk to skip knocking before barging in?" After Cami said that, she kind of regretted it. She probably shouldn't be _too_ rude, since these people don't know who she is and still helped her, but Cami was tired and sore and she was still really thirsty.

The boy blushed, "Well, no, not really. It's just- well, Mom said, you were awake, and-"

Hiccup interrupted, "This is my son, Stoick. Stoick, she says her name is Cami." Stoick stared at her the whole time, looking at her face, not really making eye contact, but he was staring at her eyes weird.

"What?" Cami asked, not liking to way he was staring at her.

He suddenly looked at her shoulder and said, "You're bleeding." She groaned as Hiccup called in the healer. Well, at least she wouldn't have to answer any more questions for the next couple of hours.

The healer ushered the men out, and started unwrapping the bandages on her shoulder.

Cami hissed in pain. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she apologized. The healer nodded.

"It will be painful. I'm going to have put stitches in. I wanted you to wake up first so you wouldn't panic."

Cami nodded, and braced herself for the painful process.

* * *

Stoick ran up the hill. "Mom! Her name is Cami! And, her hair is red! And, her eyes are blue! Just like mine! And-"

Astrid stood up from her chair, "Calm yourself Stoick. Hiccup?"

Hiccup came in the house behind him, frowning slightly.

Hiccup said, "He's right. She- wait. Stoick, go outside and saddle up Norbert. Do not go to the healer's house." After Stoick had left, he told Astrid the whole story. He finished with, "Her story matched ours, and she recognized Toothless."

Astrid sighed, shaking her head. "Can you ask her anything else? Is there any way we can make sure?"

"She said she was looking for her parents, Astrid! Even if she isn't our Cami, I think we should help her," Hiccup said. Astrid agreed, and Hiccup kissed her goodbye and made his way to the stables, where Stoick was waiting. "Alright! Stoick, how's Norbert?"

"He's great! Do you want to go for a fly?" Stoick asked him.

"Why not?" Hiccup replied. "I don't have anything else for a hour or two." Toothless ran and grabbed his saddle as soon as Hiccup agreed, bringing to him. Hiccup saddled Toothless up, and they were off. They raced around the island, soared up into the clouds, and dove down to the earth again. Stoick's friends flew waved them down and Stoick peeled off to fly with them. Hiccup kept flying, Toothless making flips and spins in the air. About a hour later, Hiccup landed in front of the healer's house.

He walked up to the door and knocked. The healer opened the door at let him in, then she walked outside to collect some herbs from her garden. Cami smiled at him from her sitting position on the bed. Her hands worked a needle in and out of a piece of green fabric, probably making herself a new tunic, her's was bloodstained and had a hole in the left shoulder. Hiccup noticed the black stitches on her shoulder.

She watched him walk in and take a seat beside the door. "Hello, Chief." She tied off her thread and used her teeth to cut it, then started in a new place. "Your wife came and visited me a while ago. She told me to tell you she was going to take Stormfly for a spin if I see you."

Hiccup nodded. Astrid couldn't keep away from the girl that might be her daughter. "How's your shoulder?"

She looked relieved as she said, "After the stitches, the healer gave me some tea that took most of the pain away. She said if all goes well, I can walk around tomorrow and fly in three days." She looked at her dragon, who was curled in a ball in the corner. There was frost covering the floor in a circle around the dragon.

"How did you find an Ice Fury? I've never seen one before."

Cami bit her lip and glanced at her dragon. "The man who kidnaped me took me to a dragon port where they caught and sold dragons. My job was to feed the dragons. One day someone tried to beat me and Starblaze here stuck him to a wall with her ice," she said quietly. She stopped sewing and fiddled with the edge of the fabric. "We escaped right after that."

Hiccup leaned forward, worried by her words. "Had anyone beaten you before?" That would explain the bruises on her face.

Cami looked uncomfortable. "Umm, well Starblaze saved by that time. That's all that matters. So, you've never seen an Ice Fury before?"

Hiccup allowed the subject change, but he would come back to the subject later. "No, but most people I've met have never seen a Night Fury!"

Just then, Toothless walked in the room. "Hey Toothless." Cami said. He walked towards, her and sniffed her. Then, to Hiccup's surprise, he licked her. But then he just kept licking her. Again and again Toothless licked Cami's face, till she was laughing and trying to push him away. Finally, he stopped licking her and climbed up into the bed and laid on her legs. Cami looked at Hiccup from behind Toothless. "Does he always do this?"

Hiccup was still in his chair, staring at his dragon. "No, I've never seen him do that. He didn't even act that excited when I woke up after the Red Death!"

"The Red Death?" Cami asked.

Hiccup told her about his fight with the Red Death, a dragon that was taking over all the other dragons. Then he told her about the Alpha Dragon. The stories were almost unbelievable, but then again she had a _Night Fury_ laying on top of her.

"That's very strange," she said after he was finished, stroking Toothless's head, right behind his earfins. He started purring, and Starblaze woke up. She took one look at Toothless laying on Cami and huffed. "Do you have anywhere for Starblaze to get some fish?"

Hiccup jumped up. "Oh no! I was going to bring some but I must of forgotten. Toothless, go show Starblaze the fish stations." Toothless licked her one more time, then jumped up and ran out the door with Starblaze following close behind. Hiccup laughed and said, "That's a sight you won't see often! Well, I got some chiefly duties to tend to. I'll come see you tomorrow. If that's fine with you." Cami bid him goodbye, and after he left she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I was really excited to get this chapter out! I know there're short chapters but they will get longer! Hope you guys like it!


	5. The Tour

**Chapter 5: The Tour**

Astrid opened her chest and took out a package tied with twine. She had visited Cami yesterday, and the girl's only set of clothes was bloodstained and ripped, so she was going to give her this package. Every year, Astrid sewed a set of clothes for her Camicazi, just to pretend for a few hours her daughter was still with her. Only Hiccup knew about this, and at the end of her charades the clothes would go in the bottom of her chest. This year they were going to use. She took the package and walked out the door.

A few minutes later she was in front of the healer's house. She knocked, and from inside came a "Come in!" She opened the door and saw Cami braiding her hair into two braids on each side of her head. "Hello, Astrid. How are you?"

Astrid smiled and set the package on the table. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

Cami was all smiles as she walked over to Astrid. "I'm just excited to finally be out of bed!" She looked at the package. "What's that?"

Astrid cleared her throat. "I brought you something. I thought you might like it." Cami looked at present, an odd look on her face. "Are you Ok?" Cami blinked hard.

"Oh yes of course. Are you sure it's for me?"

Astrid nodded. "I brought it for you! Just open it!" Cami opened untied the twine. A green tunic with brown sleeves, brown leggings, a leather skirt, a sliver belt, and a set of furs that wrapped around your shoulders. Cami gasped and hugged Astrid.

"Thank you so much! I-" she stopped, looking at her boots. "That's the first time for as long as I can remember that someone gave me a present."

This time it was Astrid who hugged Cami. Cami returned the hug and whispered, "Thank you."

"Well, try it on!"

Cami quickly ducked into another room and put on the new clothes and exclaimed, "They fit perfectly! Thank you so much!" Astrid smiled and tried not to think about how she looked like Astrid Haddock's daughter would have. "Hiccup said that Starblaze was at the stables. Could you point me the right way?" Astrid nodded and told her how to get there, and Astrid watched Cami walk to the stables with a skip in her step.

* * *

"Cami! Hey, I didn't know you were leaving the healer's house today!" Stoick bounced up from behind her. "How are you?"

Cami smiled at Stoick's excitement. "Great! I was just going to see Starblaze. I'm not supposed to fly yet, so then I guess I'll walk around the village."

"I'll take you on a tour! I know all the best places, and this village can be pretty confusing sometimes." Stick offered. "Hey look, there's Snotlout!" Cami turned her head and saw the man walking towards them with Hiccup. Both men smiled at her as they caught up to her and Stoick. "Hey Dad."

Hiccup replied, " Good morning you two. I'm late to a meeting right now, I'll see you guys later." He walked quickly past them to the Great Hall.

Snotlout walked up to the stables with them, discussing the weather with Stoick. "When will you be able to fly, Cami? I'm sure we all want to see that Ice Fury in action," Snotlout asked as he turned to her.

"She can fly on her own, you know. But the healer said I can fly in two more days if I don't injure my shoulder further." Cami told him. Hearing her voice, Starblaze burst out of the stables and purred. Cami smiled as she rubbed her dragon's head. "Hey girl." Toothless walked out of the stables and came to Cami. He sniffed her all over, and then licked her face three times. Then he walked to Starblaze and told her something in dragon language. She huffed and rolled her eyes then said something back. Then Toothless walked away to Hiccup, who was opening the door to the Great Hall, and bounded in behind him.

Snotlout watched this with narrowed eyes, his expression said he trying to figure out a riddle, but Cami couldn't imagine what. Then Stoick said, "Well, let's start the tour! NORBERT!" Cami jumped as he screamed out his dragon's name. He had raised his voice so quickly, her body had expected to get hit by a dragon hunter, as it had many times before, and she unconsciously closed her eyes and tensed her body.

When no fist came, she opened her eyes, but she still felt her heart racing.

"Are you Ok?" She glanced at Stoick, who looked worried. Snotlout was behind him, his eyes holding something else, more than just worry, but Cami couldn't focus about that right now. Cami's reaction probably seemed strange, but she couldn't help it. That's just how it was. But she had escaped. And she wouldn't ever have to feel that feeling again.

Cami tried to slow her racing heart and said, "I'm fine. Is Norbert your dragon?" As she asked Stoick, a Dramillion pranced out of the stables, coming to stand beside of Stoick. The dragon was dark blue with red points. His spiked head twisted to the side as he looked at Cami, then he turned to Stoick, who rubbed his neck.

"Yes."

"He's beautiful! Hi Norbert." She said as she reached out to pet him. Norbert allowed her to scratch behind one of his spikes, bending his head to let her hand get to the more itchiest spots.

* * *

Stoick could feel a grin creeping up his face as he watched Norbert lean into Cami more and more, his head turning as her hand scratched places he could not reach. He was glad she seemed happier now. She had a weird reaction a few minutes ago, but now she seemed fine.

After a few minutes, Norbert moved on to Starblaze, the two talking in dragon. They nodded to each other, then moved away. "Are you ready?" Stoick asked.

Cami nodded. They started walking down the hill, heading to the Mead Hall. Snotlout called his Monstrous Nightmare and flew off into the sky. "That's the Mead Hall. It's not busy now, but there's still a few people in there." Cami looked at the huge doors of the Mead Hall with and shivered. "I don't usually go in there. It's too hot for me." He said quickly and kept walking. He didn't want Cami tense up again, and she didn't look like she wanted to go in there.

"That's my house over there," he said pointing to a house on the hill. "Dad says the chief's house always on a hill, but I still don't like it. It's really hard to climb the hill when you're really tired." She nodded, but stayed silent as they walked on.

After a few hours, they had seen everything except for the blacksmith, which was the farthest building from the village, since it could easily catch fire. "This is the blacksmith's shop. The guy in there missing a hand and a leg is Gobber." Stoick grinned. "He's crazy."

Cami laughed and asked him, "Is there anyway I can trick him so he doesn't stare at me? Everyone must know each other here since people are staring at us."

Stoick wanted to say, _they're staring at you because you look like me, because you look like Camicazi Haddock_ , but he said, "Just act like you are a regular and he won't notice a thing." Cami smiled and nodded, then Stoick lead the way to the blacksmith.

* * *

Since it was the last thing to do before she had to go back to the healer's, Cami decided to act like she had grown up here, and she had a familiar feeling about this place, even though she was fairly sure she had never been in there.

"Hey Gobber!" Stoick said, coming up to the window opening. "How's business?" The man turned around, grumbling under his breath. His braided mustache swung with every word he said. "Chief's asked me to try and melt his dragon scales to make armor. I can see the possibilities with dragon armor, but I've been building the fire all day and I can't make a scratch. Any ideas?"

Stoick sighed. "Sorry Gobber. I didn't inherit Dad's inventing skills." Cami only half heard what he said, because she had jumped over the windowsill into the shop and had grabbed a pair of gloves on the counter. She quickly danced around Gobber, who hadn't noticed her, and picked up the black scales. They weren't even hot. She had a great idea.

"Norbert! Come here!" Norbert ran to her, sticking his head in the doorway. She pointed to the fire at the end of room, and he shot a bolt of fire in the hearth.

When Norbert shot, Gobber finally noticed he wasn't alone in his shop. "Hey! What are doin Camicazi?" He yelled, but she didn't tense up this time, she hadn't expected him to yell.

"I'm melting your dragon scales, Gobber. What did you think I was doing?" She replied, not realizing he knew her name without being told. She heard him grumble under his breath something about people trying to burn his shop down, but she ignored it.

She put the scales in a metal bowl attached to a long pole and stretched it over the fire. They melted almost immediately, because of the intense heat of Norbert's blast combined with the already huge fire. She took the melted scales to a mold that was laid out, and poured the black mass into the mold. Then she set down her tool and walked out of the shop, returning the gloves to the counter.

"You might want to work with those scales Gobber. I don't have a clue about blacksmithing." She told him, and he hobbled to the table and looked at the cooling scales.

"Like always, the Haddocks figure out somethin before me. Always! Who knew Camicazi would inherit Hiccup's skills instead of Stoick!" Then he laughed, clutching his belly and throwing his head back. "Imagine little Camicazi meltin metal! Hahaha! HAHAHA!"

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, trying to hide his smile from Cami, but Cami saw it and frowned at him. Then he sighed and said, "Fine. I'll fix this." Then raising his voice, he yelled, "Gobber! Shut up and listen to me!" Gobber stopped laughing and looked annoyingly at Stoick. "This is Cami. She- well, let me talk to you." Stoick walked in the shop, and Cami walked to Starblaze and Norbert and started talking to them.

She really wasn't trying to listen to their conversation. She had a pretty good idea of what Stoick was saying, but Gobber had one volume, and it wasn't quiet. "What do you mean, she's not a Haddock? Of course she is." A moments then, "I don't believe a word you say. She may be paler and skinnier that you, but's that your twin." Then there was the final, "Yeah yeah whatever. I won't talk to her about it."

* * *

Stoick sighed and followed Norbert to the docks. He had took Cami to the healer's house after she said she was tired, then the healer told her stay inside the next day. She acted disappointed, but she said she understood.

Hiccup had become quieter, laughing less and less these past few days. Stoick knew it was because in a few days it would be seventeen years since his grandfather's death. Stoick had never known his grandfather, but Hiccup said he was the best chief of Berk to ever lead the village. Stoick also thought some of his dad's sadness might have been caused by Cami. Could it really be his sister? Gobber sure thought so. But, Gobber was so old he probably shouldn't even be in the blacksmith, much less judging people's identities.

Stoick had also noticed Snotlout and Hookfang in the sky many times that day, he knew Snotlout was watching them. Stoick couldn't remember much from when Camicazi was kidnaped, but he could remember Snotlout very upset. He was pretty sure Snotlout had been very closed to Camicazi when she was kidnaped. He didn't know for sure, though.

Stoick shook his head, trying to slow down his tumbling thoughts. He walked into his house, and saw Astrid cooking soup on the stove. "Hey Mom, how are you?" Stoick sat down a the table and put his head in his hands.

Astrid smiled at her son. "I'm doing pretty good. How did your day go?"

"Fine. Mom, something really weird happened today with Cami. I don't know what it was."

Astrid turned from the soup and sat down beside Stoick. "What happened?"

"Well, me, Cami, and Snotlout were at the stables, getting Norbert and Starblaze, and when I yelled for Norbert, she jumped away from me like I was going to hit her or something. And she wouldn't go near the Mead Hall either," he told her.

Astrid frowned in thought. After a minute of thinking, she said, "Well, you need to understand she was kidnapped by strange men who probably hit her a lot. Have you seen those bruises on her face? I'll bet she has more bruises. She just hasn't gotten used to being safe. She's still scared."

Stoick said, "How can I help Cami? Why would someone do that to an innocent child? Who could be _that_ evil?"

Astrid hugged Stoick and whispered, "Just be a good friend to her. Let her know she can trust you. That's the most you can do."

Stoick nodded and said, "You're right. I'm going to get her to trust me."

* * *

Cami laid in bed, the room pitch black. The healer had moved her upstairs, to a room that was more private. Starblaze laid on the bed with her, snoring softly. Cami's heart hurt, she had recognized the blacksmith shop. That was the shop where her brother had fallen on an axe. The axe that Stoick had on his back.

It probably wasn't that axe. Why would he use it if it did give him a scar? What if she was wrong about this and Stoick wasn't the right brother, that wasn't the right axe, and that wasn't the right blacksmith shop?

Cami sighed. She would have all day to think about this tomorrow. She should get some sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted into her dreams.

* * *

Ok, ok, so I know that Gobber is technically too old to be in this story, but it's my story my rules. Gobber lives forever! Hope you guys enjoy chapter five!


	6. The Bow

**Chapter 6: The Bow**

 **This is from Starblaze's point of view. The chapter will skip around some so don't be confused!**

 **Note:** _.: This is what a dragon is saying. :._ "This is what a person is saying." **Don't be confused!**

* * *

The huge man towered over Cami. Starblaze had befriended the girl and she was not going to let him hurt her. He raised his stick, readying to hit Cami. Starblaze jumped into action. She blasted the man into the wall, making sure he stuck by covering him in ice. Cami turned wildly to her and jumped on her back.

"The window!" She yelled, pointing up. Starblaze bolted up, breaking through the bars easily. Cami laughed and screamed, "We're free!"

* * *

Starblaze glided as smoothly as she could. Cami was asleep and she didn't want to wake her. They were almost to the next island, and that was where they would make camp. Poor Cami. She didn't even know who her parents were. She landed and Cami got off her back, half asleep. She swayed and laid down. Starblaze curled around Cami, who said, "Night girl."

 _.: Good night. :._

* * *

"An arrow? How can they see us?" Starblaze could hear the panic in Cami's voice.

 _.: It's ok. I can get us away from here. :._

But Cami didn't respond. She couldn't understand Starblaze. She was still scared, and when she stopped being scared she would be able to understand Starblaze.

Then Cami screamed, sliding off Starblaze.

 _.: No! :._

Starblaze dove, catching Cami as gently as she could, flying as fast as she could to the next island. Three people were outside, and Starblaze decided they were the best chance that Cami had. She set the girl down in front of them, and stared at them.

 _.: Help her! :._

* * *

Starblaze shot another ice spear at the door. Finally it broke. She raced out trying to find Cami. Her scent lead Starblaze to a hut. She saw a black dragon leaving, and assuming the worst, she raced in.

Cami was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, unconscious. She ran to her, ignoring the two men in the room.

 _.: Wake up! Get up little human! :._

She licked her face, and Cami woke up and pushed Starblaze away, expressing her disgust. She started talking to the men, but Starblaze ignored the conversation and laid on Cami. If any danger came, she would protect Cami.

* * *

Starblaze woke up and saw the black dragon from earlier laying on Cami.

 _.: You make me get out of bed just so another dragon can get up there? :._

"Do you have anywhere for Starblaze to get some fish?"

Starblaze was glad Cami asked that, she hadn't eaten in a while.

The black dragon rose from the bed. _.: Follow me. :._ Starblaze followed him out the door to the docks, where there were baskets of fish. As she ate the black dragon talked to her.

 _.: My name is Toothless. Your girl smells a lot like Hiccup. Isn't that strange? Where are you two from? :._

Starblaze stopped eating and studied Toothless.

 _.: I come from far north, much farther than here. Cami, my girl, is trying to find where she is from. Maybe here. :._

Toothless took her to the stables and showed her a place where she could sleep.

 _.: Cami will be here tomorrow. Goodnight Starblaze. :._

 _.: Goodnight Toothless. :._

* * *

Starblaze heard Cami's voice outside of the stables. She ran out and met her outside. Then Toothless came and said, _.:Good morning :._ and Starblaze said good morning back. Then he licked Cami three times, much to Starblaze's disgust. Then he said, _.: Don't let anything bad happen to her. She is very special :_.

Starblaze huffed and said, _.: Of course I won't let anything bad happen to her! :._

Toothless nodded to her and ran off the meet with Hiccup.

* * *

Starblaze jerked awake, opening her eyes and trying to remember where she was. Oh, she was in bed with Cami after their day of sight seeing. She looked out the window in the guest bedroom they had slept in, and saw the sun had started to rise. She tried to figure out what woke her, and she heard uneven footsteps going downstairs, away from the girls' room. Starblaze got out of bed, trying to move as quietly as possible, but Cami still sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Starblaze opened the door, and looked outside. Propped up against the door was a bow, with a quiver of arrows right beside it. A note was attached to the bow, but of course, Starblaze couldn't read it. Cami walked to the door, her bare feet barely making a sound. The girl picked up the note.

"The note says, 'For when you get better.' I wonder what that means," Cami said. "It doesn't have a signature." She bent down and picked up the bow and arrows, then sat down on the bed and inspected the weapon.

Even Starblaze could see it was a beautiful bow. The bow was made of dark brown wood, and its handle was made of melted black scales. Starblaze knew they were Toothless's right away. The tips of the bow were also covered in the scales, and the string was black. Cami picked up the quiver of arrows and took one out. The feathers at the end were black, and there was a tiny image of a Night Fury on the side of the arrow.

"Look at this Starblaze! Who would give me a bow? I haven't used one in seven years," she said, putting the arrow back in the quiver. Cami propped up the bow in the corner, and said, "Let's go downstairs. The healer said she would have breakfast."

They made their way downstairs, and Cami ate a piece of toast, and Starblaze went outside to go get fish. As she walked to the docks, she spotted Toothless.

 _.: Hey Toothless. How are you? :._

Toothless walked towards her, and told her, _.:I'm good, but Astrid is sick and Hiccup is worried to death. How's Cami? :._

Starblaze laughed a dragon laugh. _.: That's how humans are! Cami doing fine, but she was sad she had to stay inside today. :._

When the two dragons got to the docks, Toothless bid her goodbye and left.

Time for breakfast!

* * *

Just a bunch of one-shots of Starblaze's point of view! So this is a really short chapter, but they will be longer from now on!


	7. The Suprise

**Chapter 7: The Surprise**

Cami had just finished breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. The healer went to open the door, and Hiccup and Astrid walked inside. Astrid looked very annoyed, and Hiccup looked worried.

"I'm not sick Hiccup!" Astrid protested. Hiccup just pulled her inside.

"You've thrown up three times this morning! You need to listen to me," he replied. She rolled her eyes but sat down at the table, across from Cami. Right away, the healer picked up some herbs and started crushing them into a paste.

The healer said, "Once I'm finished with this I'll check you over, but this takes a while."

Cami offered, "I can do that for you." The healer nodded and gave her the bowl. Then she turned to Hiccup and asked, "Could you go get a bucket of fresh water?" Hiccup nodded and took the bucket outside. The healer asked Astrid questions, and checked for illnesses but could find none.

Hiccup returned, putting the bucket by the stove. The healer took a pot and filled it with the water and then put it on the stove.

"Well Astrid, I can't find what's wrong. It might be the weather." The healer took the paste from Cami and put them into a cup of hot water and gave it to Astrid. "Drink this tea to soothe your stomach. Just rest for a few days and you should be fine," she told Astrid.

Astrid stood up and said, "Thank you." She drank the tea and put the empty mug beside of Cami's breakfast dish. "See Hiccup? I told you I was fine."

Hiccup shook his head and replied, "Yeah, yeah. You're still going to bed though." He said, grinning. "I can't have Berk falling to pieces because you're not there to run everything!" he said as he took her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder.

The healer started cleaning out the bowl and Cami silently rose to her feet. She had the door halfway open when the healer turned her head and saw Cami trying to sneak out.

"If I were you, I'd do whatever I needed to do to get better quickly," she commented, a warning in her voice.

Cami's shoulders slumped. "Of course. I'll go upstairs and _rest_." She shut the door and slowly made her way up the stairs and to the room she was supposed to stay in. Cami laid on the bed, and said, "This doesn't feel right." She climbed out off bed, then laid on the floor. "Why does this feel better?" she asked herself. She rolled on her side, and something under the bed caught her eye. She stretched out her arm and pulled out an old box. When she looked inside, she gasped.

The box was filled with notebooks. There must have been at least fifty of them. There were little ones and big ones, some were old and battered and some looked brand new. Cami picked up a few and looked inside of them. She saw drawings, diaries, and log books. She found a empty one, and she found a piece of charcoal in the bottom of the box. Her hand seemed to draw on its own, making people and faces. Cami didn't realize what she was drawing until the sketch was almost finished, but she kept drawing.

Cami sat up, looking over her work. It was a picture of Hiccup, Astrid, and Stoick, with a girl about the same height of Stoick, with a blank face. She sighed in frustration. She couldn't make herself believe this was her village. It would only make the disappointment of leaving worse.

Cami spent the rest of the day drawing pictures of all sorts of things. She drew dragons, islands, and she drew a picture of stables were she used to sleep, and she drew Starblaze the way she looked when they first met.

When the sun set and it was too dark to see, Cami sat on the bed and wondered where Starblaze was. She was probably playing with the other dragons. Cami laid there for a while, just thinking about what she would do when her shoulder got better. As she thought, she slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Cami woke up and immediately heard loud voices coming from outside. She jumped out of bed and put her boots and furs on, then went out the door as fast a possible without running. Today she could ride Starblaze!

When Cami made it outside, all thoughts of her dragon vanished as she met chaos outside. Vikings were running everywhere shouting something about dragons. Cami looked over the sea of people and located the problem- every dragon on the island of Berk were surrounding the house on top of the hill. The one that Stoick told her was the chief's house.

From where Cami stood, she could see a way to get to the house from behind, where there were no huge screaming Vikings. She darted into an alley, then behind a few huts. Finally, she was at the back of the house. Cami saw a back door and eased her way towards it, using all the sneakiness inside of her to not alert the dragons. She put her hand on the doorknob. Should she go in?

Before she had time to chicken out, she opened to door, stepped inside, and closed the door all in one quick motion. Cami looked around. She was in the kitchen, and she saw dirty dishes on the table where no one had cleaned up from breakfast. She tiptoed to the other end of the room, and saw Hiccup and Astrid looked out the window, trying to see the dragons surrounding their house.

"Why do you think there're here?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shook her head and didn't answer. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a slight movement and turned to find Cami in the kitchen.

"Cami! How did you get in here?" Astrid asked, making Hiccup turn around. He looked shocked that she somehow got into his house without knowing, but he didn't say anything.

Cami stepped in the room and said, "I'm sorry for sneaking in. Your back door is unlocked." She glanced outside. "I thought you might want some help with the dragons."

Hiccup messed up his hair with his hand. "And how do you suppose we get them away from our house?" Hiccup's voice told Cami that he was annoyed that a teenager might know something about dragons that he didn't, but Cami ignored his tone.

"Oh, you aren't going going to get them very far away from your house, but I know how to get them to let you out," Cami told him. Then she remembered what she came in here for and said, "By the way, congrats!"

Astrid looked confused. "Congrats for what?"

Cami realized her mistake too late. "Oh... You don't know why there're here, do you?"

Astrid shook her head and replied, "No we don't. The dragons have never acted this way before."

"Well, spending eight years listening to dragon hunters talk about eggs all the time means I have picked up a few facts!"

"Eggs?!" Hiccup said somewhat hysterically.

"Ok, maybe I should start from the beginning. Hiccup, is Toothless the dragons' alpha?" Cami asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"So, would the dragons recognize you as the humans' alpha?" Cami questioned.

Hiccup shrugged and said, "I guess so."

"Well, that explains it! You are Berk's Alpha. When Alpha dragons pick their mates, they usually only have one egg in their lifetime. So, when the dragons of the nest sense that their alpha's mate has an egg, they will gather around her to protect the egg," Cami told the couple. "The same goes for humans. So they are just protecting you, so your new baby will be healthy. Congratulations!"

Cami didn't think Hiccup or Astrid heard her past the word _baby_ , because they were too busy kissing each other. Cami decided to give them some privacy, and she left the house the same way she came. Once outside, she spotted Starblaze with a group of children, making life-size sculptures of them with ice. Cami smiled and walked towards her dragon. Right beside the children there was a ridge the perfect height for sitting. Cami sat down on the ridge and watched Starblaze play.

The dragon made the sculptures perfectly like the children. Every time she made a new one, the kids would laugh and climb over it, and then yell out who they thought it was. Soon, there was a sculpture of each child there. When the children had left, Cami said, "Hey Starblaze, do you want to go flying?"

Starblaze wiggled all over in excitement and could only stay still long enough for Cami to climb on her back before taking off. Cami laughed into the wind and held on to Starblaze as hard as she could. Since she didn't have a saddle, it was hard to stay on the sleek dragon, but she still managed.

Cami loved flying. The wind whipping her hair and the weightless feeling in the sky made her feel amazing. Better than she had felt in her whole life.

A blue and red flash streaked past her, she spotted Norbert ahead of them. "Let's go Starblaze!" she yelled. Starblaze sped past Norbert and into a thick cloud. Cami could hear Stoick laughing behind them, so she urged Starblaze in a dive. Norbert followed them to the water. At last second Starblaze pulled out of the dive, but Norbert and Stoick were not so lucky. Cami looked back to see them emerge from the water, and followed them to a cliff not too far away.

When they landed, Cami jumped off Starblaze and laughed at the look of disgust on Stoick's face.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded, trying to shake the water out his hair, "That water is freezing!"

Cami stopped laughing and said, "I almost fell in too! It's hard to fly without something to hold on to."

Stoick looked surprised to see there was no saddle on Starblaze. He said, "Gobber can make you one. He'll probably do it for free since you helped him with the scales."

"Oh, that's great! It's not like I have any money to spend," Cami replied. She sat down on a rock and Stoick sat beside her. Suddenly, Cami had a question, "Why isn't Norbert climbing all over your house like all the other dragons?"

Stoick shrugged and said, "I don't know. Dad told me what you told him. Maybe Toothless told Norbert he could handle Astrid by himself." Stoick turned his body so he was facing her. "How did you know about that?"

"The dragon hunters loved to hunt for eggs. I had to listen to their stories for weeks before they left on another mission," She told him. Cami took her notebook and pencil out of her pocket and started drawing. She drew all different kinds of dragon eggs, she even drew a Bewilderbeast egg- one that she had never seen before, but saw drawings of it.

Stoick watched her draw and when she drew the last egg, he said, "I recognize most of those, but what is this one?" He pointed to a very smooth dragon egg in the corner of page.

"That's a Fury egg. The color is how you tell what kind it is. Black for Night Fury, white for Light Fury, blue for Ice Fury, and so on." Cami shrugged. "It kind of looks like a large chicken egg."

Stoick nodded and asked, "Do you know what a Dramillion egg looks like?"

Cami shook her head. "I don't know. Dramillions are very rare."

Stoick leaned in closer to the book, "Oh, I didn't know that! I found Norbert here in Berk-" a clear arrow flew through air and lodged itself right beside Stoick's foot. He fell backwards off the rock in surprise, trying not to take his eyes off the arrow.

"Starblaze!" Cami jumped up and helped Stoick up. "Sorry, I guess she is a little mistrustful these days. Are you ok?"

Stoick nodded and picked up the arrow. "Can she make any shape out of ice?"

Cami nodded. "Watch this," She said walking over to Starblaze. She whispered, "Hey girl, do one of Norbert." Starblaze took a deep breath and formed a dragon figure out of ice. It was a few inches tall, and the ice dragon was posed with his wings up like he was about to take off. Cami picked it up and took it to Stoick.

"Wow," he said, taking it from her, "Wait until dad sees this!"

Cami jumped back on Starblaze. "I'll race you there!" she called over her shoulder as Starblaze took off.

"Not fair!" Stoick called back, running to his dragon. The two red-heads landed in Berk less that thirty seconds later.

Cami smiled and teased, "I beat you by a good three seconds."

Stoick shook his head. "Oh no you didn't! I totally won!" They laughed for a minute, then Cami looked up as it started raining. "Ugh, lets get out of the rain. We can go to my house," Stoick suggested, glancing at Cami.

"Um, maybe I should go back to the healer's-"

"There you are Stoick!" a voice called from the hill. Hiccup was walking towards them. "Did you go flying?"

Stoick nodded. "Starblaze is amazing! She can make ice sculptures of anything!"

Hiccup chuckled, "That's very interesting. Cami, you must come eat supper with us. I was just going to get Stoick to ask you."

Cami glanced at Stoick. He had a smug expression that said, 'Told you so.' Cami bit her lip nervously and said, "Well, if you want me to..."

"Yes!" Stoick exclaimed, leading the way to his house, pushing through the sea of dragons. Cami followed him apprehensively, her feet making no sound on the well-worn path. They arrived at the front door too fast for Cami's liking. Stoick opened the huge door and walked in.

Cami hesitated at the threshold, but Astrid saw her and said, "Hello Cami, I'm glad you could make it! Come in. We are just about to eat!"


	8. The Fight

**Chapter 8: The Fight**

This had to be most awkward thing Cami had ever done.

She didn't know what to do, Hiccup was staring at her, and Stoick was completely silent for once. What was she supposed to say?

Snotlout was there too, with his wife and his son. The woman was shorter than Cami, and definitely shorter than her son, who towered over both his parents.

The woman spoke to her first. "Hello, Cami. My name is Minden."

The boy walked up to her and stuck his hand out. "My name is Allen." She shook hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you."

They all sat down for supper, and Astrid gave them bowls of stew. Cami didn't expected her first bite to taste so bad.

Ok, so that _might_ be rude, but Cami had not expected it to be so salty. Or so burnt. Cami tried to eat as much as possible, but could only take a few bites. She glanced at Stoick, who sat beside her, and he winked at her. She noticed that he didn't eat much either.

"So Cami, do you like what you've seen of Berk so far?" Hiccup asked, trying to start a conversation.

Cami shifted in her seat slightly and answered, "Berk is wonderful and so are the people in it. I am very grateful that you all have helped me so much."

"You talk about dragon hunters and trappers. We should go to check it out," Snotlout suggested.

"That would most likely be the best course of action," Hiccup said.

Cami shook her head. "No. It's too dangerous. The dragon hunters talked about Berk all the time. And they would do anything to capture a Night Fury. You'll be dead in five minutes."

Hiccup leaned forwards and said, "Before I became Chief, we fought dragon riders constantly. And won!"

"How long ago was that? These dragon hunters have changed. They have better ways to get a dragon out of the sky, better ways to hold them. Think of how much Berk has changed. We would have no chance in an air battle," Cami countered. They had no idea what they were up against.

"We can fight them! You just said we've changed too," Allen spoke up from beside Stoick. "How can you know how skilled Berk is in the sky? You haven't even been here a week!"

Cami leaned forward to see him better. "It's true I don't know how skilled Berk is in the sky, but I know how skilled the dragon trappers are! Do you really believe that they haven't been attacked before?" That statement made the whole table silent. They all stared at her, trying to comprehend what she had said.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Who has attacked the dragon hunters already?"

Cami glared at him but said, "The Berserker Tribe. Women with baby dragons on their backs. Groups of riders with Natters and many more tribes. All have tried to fight and failed."

When Cami mentioned the Wing Maidens, Minden gasped. Were they all ok?

Hiccup couldn't believe what she was saying. Heather and Dagur? The Wing Maidens? How did they know about this port and Berk didn't? Before he could ask any questions, Cami stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for supper, but I need to get going." She walked out the door and shut the door behind her, leaving everyone inside stunned.

* * *

What has Cami gotten into? :)

I haven't seen any stories with Minden in it, so I just had to put her in here! Thanks for reading and leave a review!


	9. The Point

**Chapter 9: The Point**

"You really got yourself into trouble on this one, Camicazi." Gobber shook his hook at her, then went back to working with the leather that was soon to be Cami's new saddle.

Cami had tried to tell Gobber that her name was Cami, not Camicazi, but he wouldn't have it.

"I guess I did," Cami sighed from her seat on the counter. "But what was I supposed to do? I don't want any of them to get killed."

She hadn't expected an answer, but Gobber said, "Ah, it's a good thing you told them, they're a stubborn group." He held up the new saddle. "Well, here ya go. One new saddle."

He dropped it into her arms and Cami stumbled a bit with the new weight in her arms. "Thank you. How much do I-"

He stopped her offer with a wave of his hook. "You paid me enough when you melted those scales, Camicazi. No payment needed."

Her face split into a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Cami sat on a cliff looking over the village. Her notebook was on her lap, her sketch of everyone last night was almost done. It was almost noon, but Cami had been doing so many tricks on Starblaze with the new saddle that she wasn't hungry. She watched the Vikings walk the streets, each knowing what they needed to do and doing it.

Cami's mind turned to her days with the dragon hunters. It seemed like forever ago, but it was only five days since she escaped. Cami turned to Starblaze, who at the moment was inspecting her saddle.

"Do you like it?" Cami asked.

 _.: Hmm it is ok. I'm just glad we can do more tricks now. :._

"Me too- wait, did you just talk?" Cami was shocked. Her dragon could talk?!

 _.: I could always talk, you just couldn't understand. :._

"Woah. Awesome. I can't believe it!" Cami laughed. "So does this mean I can talk to any dragon, or just you?"

 _.: You can talk to any dragon. The wilder the dragon, the harder to talk to it. There may be some you can't understand, but most you will have no problem. :._

"Awesome!" Cami said, thinking about this amazing discovery. After a few minutes, she said, "Do you want to go flying some more?"

 _.: I thought you'd never ask. :._

* * *

"Wait, you seriously believe that girl?"

Hiccup sighed in frustration, rubbing his face absentmindedly. "Yes, Allen. We do." He looked at the boy sitting near the end of the table. It was Allen and Stoick's first time to be allowed in a meeting, and Hiccup was starting to regret letting them come.

"Well, that's a mistake," Allen said. Stoick elbowed Allen hard. "Ow!" Hiccup grinned at his son, then turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"It seems the most logical thing to do," Fishlegs said. "She's been pretty helpful with getting the dragons from the Haddock's hut."

Hiccup's thoughts wandered to the past few days as Fishlegs rambled on about why they should believe Cami. She had shown Toothless how to get rid of the dragons, after having a _conversation_ with him. When Hiccup asked her about it, she just smiled and told him that it was very odd that a person who knows so much about dragons would think that she could talk to a dragon.

"Hiccup!"

He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at Astrid, who was sitting to his right. She had a frustrated look on her face, as if she had said his name many times before.

"We need you to make a decision about Cami," She told him.

Hiccup thought quickly, looking over all the Vikings present until his eyes landed on his son.

"Ok. We are going to let her get used to us for the time being, and let her rest." After looking around at the disappointed faces, he said, "We will find the dragon port, but we need her tell us where it is. Stoick, you work on getting her to tell you. Don't chase her away. Got it?" Stoick nodded, Hiccup finished by saying, "She isn't to know about this until I tell her. Understood?" Hiccup mostly kept his eyes on Allen. Leave it to him to ruin the plan.

Everyone nodded, and the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

Stoick walked through the village looking for Cami. Allen trailed behind him, talking about something, but Stoick wasn't listening. He was trying to figure out what to say to Cami.

Allen punched him in the shoulder unexpectedly. "Ow!"

Allen scowled at him. "You weren't listening to me. Is that her?" He pointed to the sky, where a white dragon was doing flips. Starblaze was the only white dragon on Berk.

"Yes it is! NORBERT!" Stoick yelled. His dragon came up from behind, and he jumped on Norbert's back, while Allen called for his Monstrous Nightmare, Deathclaws. (Why he picked such a name, no one knows. Probably to intimidate people.)

They followed the white dragon to a nearby cliff, and the three teens landed. Cami jumped off her dragon first, and Stoick could see she was nervous, but she was trying to hide it. Allen didn't notice, so Stoick relaxed the tiniest bit. He didn't have to worry about Allen taking advantage of her nervousness.

"Cami, this is Allen." She nodded to him, but ignored the hand he stuck out to her, watching the Nightmare with cautious eyes. "Oh, and that's Deathclaws."

The dragon's head perked up when he heard his name. He walked over, and Cami stood straighter as the huge dragon approached. Deathclaws sniffed her all over, and Cami reached out to touch his scales. He jerked his head back, but Cami whispered something and he brought his head back down, letting her scratch behind his horns.

"Hmm, Deathclaws doesn't seem like a fitting name," Cami joked, glancing at Allen. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

Stoick leaned over to him. "She did that to Norbert, and now he follows her around everywhere," he joked in a loud whisper, "I think she's hypnotizing the dragons."

"I heard that!" Cami called over her shoulder, trying to scratch Norbert and Deathclaws at the same time.

"Good!" he called back.

Stoick made his way to Cami, sidestepping Deathclaws's wagging tail. Once he got close enough to her that Allen couldn't hear them, he said, "Allen is probably going to go crazy after this."

She turned to him. "Isn't that the point?" Cami asked, smiling.

* * *

It had been a month since Cami had arrived in Berk, and her shoulder was fully healed, besides a scar. Cami was once again in Gobber's shop, sitting on the counter and watching Gobber melt some blue dragon scales.

"Did you give me that bow? With Toothless's scales?" Cami asked.

Gobber didn't look at her when he said, "Of course I gave ya the bow! Who else could make such a bow?"

"But why? I don't know how to use one."

Gobber turned a gave her a stern glare. "Of course ya do! Once you learn, you'll always remember!"

"But I- oh, never mind." She decided not to argue with Gobber.

Cami jumped off the counter, and walked out of the shop. She went to the healer's house, and looked for her. She wasn't there. Good.

Cami grabbed her bow and arrows from the corner of her room, and tiptoed out of the house, not wanting to get caught. She made her way to the woods behind the village. Luckily, no one saw her.

She walked through the woods until she found a clearing. She picked up a arrow, a pulled the string back. Cami focused on her breathing, held her breath, and shot. The arrow hit the tree she was aiming for.

"Yes!" Cami shot three more arrows, all hitting where she wanted them to. It was getting dark, so she pulled the arrows out of the tree and made her way back to the village. When she got to the edge of the woods, she saw Hiccup and Astrid waiting outside the healer's door. Deciding she didn't want to talk to them, she turned to the stables and found Starblaze's stall. She walked in, and said, "Hey Starblaze."

 _.: Hey Cami. :._ She replied sleepily.

"Can I stay in here tonight?"

 _.: Of course! :._ Cami laid down beside Starblaze, and soon was asleep.

* * *

Stoick walked in the stables the next morning. He was going to get Norbert and go fly around to see if he could find Cami. She wasn't at Gobber's or the healer's. Hiccup wanted to talk to her and so did he. He walked by Starblaze's stall, and saw the dragon was still laying there. _That's weird. If Starblaze is here, then where is Cami?_ He was about to move on, then he saw that Cami was laying on the other side of her dragon, still asleep, with a bow and a quiver of arrows right beside her.

She was starting to wake up. Stoick moved on, not wanting Cami to see him watching her.

Cami met Stoick outside with her bow in her hand, and her quiver attached to her belt. "Where did you get the bow?" Stoick asked curiously.

Cami shrugged and said, "Gobber gave it to me. He said something about me already knowing how to use it."

"That's Gobber for you. Why weren't you at the healer's? My dad has been looking all over for you."

"Oh, I slept in the stables. It's more, well, more like I'm used to." Stoick looked at her sharply when she said that, but Cami was avoiding his gaze.

"Well then, are you ok with going to the Great Hall? That's where my dad is." Stoick asked her, remembering Cami didn't like it last time.

Cami bit her lip, but said, "Sure."


	10. The Agreement

**Chapter 10: The Agreement**

Cami walking down her path in the woods towards the clearing where she practiced shooting. As she walked, she thought about the past few months in Berk.

The healer said Astrid was due to have her baby any day now. Hiccup and Astrid were very nervous, but excited. Stoick told Cami that he had no idea how he felt about a new sibling, but he wanted it to be a boy.

Hiccup asked Cami everyday to tell him where the dragon hunters were. And everyday she said no. Some days she told him her reasons, others she just said no and walked away. The past few days, he started telling her why it would be a good if she told him where the hunters where, not letting her tell him her reasons why it would be bad.

Allen tried to annoy her every time he saw her, but she just started talking to Deathclaws, and even taught the dragon how to pick up Allen, throw him in the air, and catch him. Stoick thought that trick was hilarious.

Astrid had started to warm up to Cami. She would invite Cami to her house on afternoons when the healer said to stay inside. They would talk about different things, and most days Cami would cook supper after the day Astrid threw up in the soup. (And because Cami knew that Astrid was an awful cook and Astrid didn't want to admit it.) Cami only stayed for supper a few days, preferring to catch fish with Starblaze and roast them, even if Astrid was disappointed when she left. Sometimes Astrid would tell her stories of the dragon hunters she and her friends fought when they were young. Cami only told her a few of her own stories, not wanting Astrid to hear too much about the evil men. Cami hadn't told anyone else these stories, but Stoick always asked her what it was like.

She always told him that is was like a nightmare.

Lost in her thoughts, Cami burst into the clearing and shot three arrows at her makeshift target without thinking.

She practiced all morning, some on the ground and some on Starblaze. Cami had been teaching herself to aim while Starblaze was flying. Cami looked at the sun, it was almost noon. Astrid asked her that morning if she would come over earlier today.

Sighing, Cami said, "Well Starblaze, time to go to the Haddock's."

 _.: Ugh, but you go over there everyday! :._

"I know, but I said I would! Can you give me a ride?"

Starblaze got up from her patch of ice that served as her bed and huffed. _.: Sure. :._

"Thanks!"

* * *

Cami was walking up the hill when she saw Astrid opening the door and leading Stormfly out of the house. She could hear the dragon yelling.

 _.: We are going flying right now! If I don't get out of this stinking house soon, I'll- :._

The dragon's voice was drown out by Astrid. "Oh hello Cami, we were just about to go get you so we could go flying!" Astrid's belly was huge, and she wasn't supposed to fly.

"Astrid..."

"Listen, I know what you're going to say, but Stormfly is starting to go crazy and once I have the baby I won't go fly for a long time, and this is my last chance!" Astrid said quickly.

Cami saw how much Astrid wanted to go flying. She said, "Ok, I'll go with you, but we have to take it easy, alright?"

Astrid nodded and jumped on Stormfly. Stormfly and Starblaze launched through the air at the same time, Starblaze doing a flip, and glided over Berk. After a few minutes, Hiccup and Stoick flew beside them.

"Astrid! Your not supposed to be flying!" Hiccup called to his wife. Stoick flew beside Cami, and winked.

"Hiccup, I'll be fine!" Astrid called back, then turned to Cami, "Race you to the cliff!"

Starblaze shot forward, much faster that any other dragon. Except maybe Toothless, but Hiccup stayed behind with Astrid. She landed on the cliff and watched the others fly closer.

As the riders got closer, Cami could tell something was wrong. Astrid was laying her head on Stormfly, and Hiccup and Stoick were getting as close as possible to her. They landed, and Hiccup helped Astrid off Stormfly. Astrid's face was tight with pain, and Cami knew immediately what was wrong.

"Stoick! Go get the healer! Hiccup, I'll help Astrid. Can you get some fresh water?" Stoick turned towards Berk, and Hiccup ran to the stream by the trees. Cami took her bow off her back and unlatched the quiver from her belt. Then she helped Astrid to a sitting position with her back on a rock, and said, "It's ok Astrid, you're going to be fine." Hiccup came back with the water and some bandages and set the items on the ground, and took Astrid's hand.

* * *

Stoick came back with the healer riding behind him on Norbert, her Terror on her shoulder. When they landed, he saw Cami washing her hands in the stream, and Astrid holding a baby in her arms. His new brother or sister. The healer rushed to help, and Cami walked to Stoick.

"It's a boy." Cami told him, and Stoick grinned.

"How did you know what to do?" He asked her.

"Well, I was the closest thing to a healer at the dragon port, so I did this kind of thing a lot." As Cami talked, Stoick listened carefully. She hadn't told him anything about her life before Berk.

Astrid motioned for Stoick to come to her. When he sat down beside her she said, "His name is Caiden."

Stoick grinned and looked at Cami. She had her back turned to them, trying to distract the dragons so the Haddock family could have a moment. He turned back to his mom, then asked, "Can I hold him?"

Astrid nodded, then gave Stoick the baby. He held Caiden close to his chest, watching his brother sleep. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid, and Astrid sighed.

The healer said, "We need to get back to Berk."

Astrid nodded and stood up. "I'll ride with Hiccup," she said, taking Caiden in her arms. "Stormfly can follow us."

Stoick got to his feet and walked to the dragons. He helped the healer climb on Norbert, then climbed in the saddle. They all headed to Berk.

* * *

Cami was sitting on the grass outside the healer's house, talking to the dragons- except for the healer's Terror of course, he was helping inside.

 _.: Is she going to be ok? Why did she have a egg with no eggshell? :._ Stormfly worriedly squawked.

"That's how humans have their babies, Stormfly. We don't have eggs." Cami told her for the third time.

 _.: Stormfly, Astrid is going to be fine. Hiccup is there, he will take care of her. :._ Toothless told her and made a circle heating up the ground with his fire, then laid down. Starblaze did the same behind Cami, except with ice of course.

Right then, Deathclaws walked up behind Cami and blew into her hair.

"Oh! Hello Deathclaws, where's Allen?" she asked him.

 _.: Right behind you. :._

Cami spun around to see Allen standing over her, his arms crossed. She shivered at bit as the image reminded her of the dragon hunters, but she pushed the feeling away as she stood up.

Even when she was standing up, Allen was at least six inches taller than her. He was the same height as Stoick, but somehow Allen's posture made her feel smaller than she actually was.

Allen looked around at the dragons laying on the grass, and Stormfly pacing and stretching her wings. "So, Astrid had her baby?" Allen said, his voice sounding annoyed. Cami nodded and walked to Deathclaws and rubbed behind his horns.

 _.: Ahh yes, right there. That's the spot. :._ He said, purring with pleasure. Allen looked very uncomfortable, which made Cami fully face Deathclaws so Allen didn't see her smile.

Stoick walked out the front door and towards Allen. "How's your mom?" Allen asked.

Stoick shrugged. "She's fine, just tired."

Allen shrugged and said, "That would make anyone tired. See you around. Let's go,

Deathclaws."

Cami sat back down on the grass, crossing her legs. Stoick sat beside her, and asked, "Can you really talk to the dragons?"

Cami picked at the skin on her fingers, but said, "I guess anyone can talk to dragons, the hard part is understanding what they say to you."

Stoick sighed, "You're as stubborn as Mom. You didn't answer my question."

Cami didn't want to talk about it. Fortunately, right then Hiccup opened the door and said, "Stoick, I need you to come in here for a few minutes."

 **Two days later**

"Cami! I can't stand it anymore! Caiden won't stop crying!" Stoick yelled as he ran to her. Cami jumped when he got close enough to touch her, Stoick stopped and said, "Oh, sorry Cami, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she interrupted, not liking Stoick apologizing for something that wasn't his fault. "So what did you say about Caiden?"

Stoick dramatically sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "He won't stop crying! I'm going to go crazy if this keeps up!"

Cami laughed. "I'm sure its not that bad. Can I go see him?"

Stoick nodded and lead her to his house, where, sure enough, Caiden was crying.

"Cami! I'm so glad you're here!" Astrid said loudly over Caiden.

Cami outstretched her arms, and without hesitating, Astrid handed over the baby. Cami hummed a tune that her friend from the dragon port had taught her, and swayed Caiden back and forth. After a few minutes, Caiden sniffed and fell asleep.

"Wow Cami, you need to just keep him!" Stoick whispered, and Cami laid the baby in a cradle in the corner and rocked him. When she stopped rocking, Caiden started to wake up. Cami rocked more, and he fell back asleep.

"Stoick, will you rock him?" Cami asked. Stoick sat down beside his brother and rocked the cradle. Then Cami turned to Astrid. "You should get some sleep. I'll cook supper for you guys."

Astrid said, "Thank you so much Cami."

A half a hour later, Hiccup walked in the door. He looked around to see Stoick sharpening his axe and rocking the cradle with his foot, and Cami mashing potatoes. "Is Astrid asleep?" Hiccup asked Stoick. Stoick nodded and put his axe down. Hiccup sighed heavily, "Cami I need you to tell me where the hunters are. Everyone is upset that there are still hunters out there."

Cami turned around, holding the bowl of potatoes. "Hiccup, I'll tell you what you want to know, but-" she said, pointing her spoon at him, "we have to do this my way."

Hiccup nodded seriously and said, "We will hold a meeting tomorrow."

* * *

We made it to double-digits! So Astrid had her baby and Cami's going to tell Hiccup! Now y'all get to sit on that cliff hanger for a while! (Insert evil laughter here) Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. The Plan

**Chapter 11: The Plan**

Cami walked up the steps to the Great Hall, carrying a map she drew early this morning of the dragon port. She walked in the huge doors, and saw Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Snotlout, Minden, Allen, Fishlegs, and two people that she didn't know sitting at a table. She walked over and sat in between Astrid and Stoick, across from Hiccup.

When she sat down Hiccup said, "Cami, this is Ruffnut." He motioned to a woman sitting beside Fishlegs. "And Tuffnut," he continued, pointing to Ruffnut's twin. Cami nodded to them, and rolled out her map.

For a few moments, there was silence. Then Fishlegs said, "Whoa. Are you sure that is the right size?" Cami looked at the map. The dragon port looked huge compared to the other landmarks.

She nodded. "This is as close to scale as possible. So, the ships are brought in here," she said, pointing to her drawings of ships, "then they take the cages down here, and the holding area is here." Her finger moved along the lines as she spoke. "Dragon root arrow launchers are here, here, and here," Cami said, pointing to the x's she had drawn. "And the net launchers here."

Astrid pointed to a red circle in the corner of the map. "What's this?"

"That's the prisoners cells." Cami looked up to Hiccup, and said, "We can rescue them, right? We have to!"

Hiccup's finger made its way to the circle. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of leaving them." Hiccup watched Cami carefully. She seemed more calm after she got permission to save the prisoners. There must be some of her friends in there.

"Ok, so the dragons are here," Cami continued, showing a red outline of a building. "The training area is there, and here's where they take off." A chained dome and a empty field were pointed out.

"Take off?" Stoick questioned.

Cami sighed downheartedly. "They ride dragons, Stoick." Fishlegs slammed his hand on the table, making Cami jump out of her skin.

"I can't believe it! They're forcing dragons to do their dirty work! Again!" He yelled, and then glanced at Cami, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Are you Ok?"

Hiccup's eyes snapped to Cami, who was pale as her dragon. She shook her head slightly, trying to get a memory of a dragon hunter slamming his hand on the table and yelling at her for breaking something, then taking her and beating her.

"Cami?" Astrid said quietly beside her. "You need a break?"

"No, I'm ok." She was shaken, but it made her want to defeat the hunters even more. "They are very skilled riders, and ride almost every breed of dragon. You'll have trouble finding a weakness that they all share," she told them.

"What does their leader ride?" Snotlout asked, his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"A singletail, and he is the best rider of his army. We need a very good plan to even have a chance of beating him." Cami chewed on her lip. The men started to make a plan on how to sneak in, with Stoick and Allen chiming in every few minutes.

Astrid watched Cami closely. Her shoulders were slumped, she looked like she hadn't slept in a while. Astrid leaned towards her and whispered, "Are you still alright?"

Cami looked up at her, then looked at her hands. She whispered back, "I'll survive." She gave Astrid a half-smile. Astrid reached over and gave Cami a hug. Cami stiffened without thinking. No one had ever given her a hug. She sighed, relaxing into Astrid's arms, trying to memorize the feeling of being hugged.

Cami heard dragons yelling outside, as well as Vikings shouting. Hiccup noticed it to.

"What's that?" Stoick asked. Hiccup stood up and walked to the door. Cami and Astrid followed him.

Starblaze was on top of a boy Cami's age, growling at him. All you could see of the boy was his bright blond hair sticking in all directions. A Nader stood close by, watching Starblaze. And Vikings made a circle around the two dragons, most of them at a loss because they had never seen her dragon act this way before.

Cami ran to the circle, pushing through the villagers. When she got to Starblaze, the dragon let the boy stand up. He had barely stood up for a few seconds when Cami saw his face and pounced on him. She put her knee on top of his stomach and held his arms at his sides.

"How dare you stay away for that long?!" Cami demanded, smiling widely. He flipped her over, holding her in the same position.

"It's not like you made it any easier for me to get out of there! They've reinforced guards like crazy!" he told her.

Cami stopped struggling. "Really?" she asked seriously.

He nodded and got off of her. She stood up, and he said, "Your dragon is attacked me when I got here. I thought it was the end!"

Cami said, "You must still have the dragon port sent on you."

The boy gagged, "I'll never get that stuff off me!" They both laughed, then Hiccup and Astrid made their way through the crowd.

"Who's this?" Hiccup asked, seeing them both laughing. Cami stepped up. "Hiccup, this is my friend, Jack. We worked in the dragon port together. Jack, this is Hiccup, Chief of Berk, and his wife, Astrid."

Jack shook Hiccup's hand. "It has gotten a lot worse these past few months. More and more dragons are bought everyday. It took everything I had to get Spark out of there," he told Cami, gesturing to his Nader. "We need to do something."

"Well, we were just making a plan, Jack. We could really use your input," Hiccup told him. Jack nodded and the four went into the Great Hall.

After introducing Jack to everyone, they sat down, Jack sitting between Cami and Stoick. Jack made adjustments to the map, and Snotlout looked surprised.

"That's more enforced then anything we've seen!" Snotlout said. He was at a loss for words looking at the map.

Allen huffed, "I can't believe you guys! It's too easy. Just bring all of Berk, and this them with every thing we have. Boom!" He leaned back, acting like he solved all their problems.

"Even if that was your plan, you'd be outnumbered. We can only take half the village," Jack said.

"Half the village?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well you need to leave some to defend Berk, you know," Jack said.

"And no women can go," Cami finished.

Astrid, Heather, Minden, and Ruffnut all yelled, "What?!" at the same time, and everyone started talking loudly. Jack grabbed Cami's hand under the table when they yelled, gripping it tightly. He had just escaped, so he was still on edge when it came to yelling. Cami understood, she still had a problem with it to.

Hiccup noticed that the two looked upset, and said, "Alright guys, quiet down. Cami why do you say they can't come?"

Cami shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "They will go for the women first."

When Hiccup looked like he didn't understand, Jack said, "They treat women... differently."

Hiccup's face showed he understood, and he looked at his wife. She looked shocked, and Astrid said, "Ok, we will stay at Berk, and the men will go fight the hunters."

Cami leaned forward, letting go of Jack's hand a pointing to the map. "So, where will we hit first?"

"We? You _just_ said that women couldn't go!" Hiccup said, crossing his arms.

Cami glared at Hiccup. "I'm young enough they won't do anything to me. Plus, Starblaze would be the most useful in battle because of her ice."

Jack nodded. "Cami needs to come."

After a bit of argument, Hiccup sighed, "We'll talk about this later."

For the rest of the afternoon, they made a plan. After three hours of planning, Hiccup said, "Ok guys, we will finish this tomorrow and decide when we are going." The four teens were the first to leave the door, and they were attacked by their dragons the moment they stepped out the door.

 _.: Where were you all day?! :._ demanded Norbert.

 _.: Let's go flying now! :._ Starblaze yelled.

At the same time, Deathclaws said _.: I want some fish! :._

And Spark picked up Jack and shook him. They all laughed as Jack was dropped to the ground.

Allen was the first to leave. Then Stoick told them he needed to go and watch Caiden, and Jack and Cami decided to go get Jack a saddle.

* * *

Jack looked around Berk as Cami lead him to the blacksmith. She said he needed a saddle for Spark. He agreed with her, but after riding hard to get out of the dragon port and then planning to go back all day, he just wanted to sleep.

As they walked to Gobber's shop, Jack said, "Well Cami, it looks like you found some great people. Have you found your family?"

Cami sighed. "No, I haven't. After I escaped, I was shot by an arrow, and crash landed here. They helped me get back on my feet."

They were silent until they reached the blacksmith. Cami grinned at Jack and said, "I'll do the talking. Gobber is crazy." She walked to the window and said, "Hey Gobber!"

He turned around from fixing a saddle. "Hey Camicazi, didn't see ya there. How are ya doing?"

"I'm great. This is my friend, Jack. We were wondering if you could make him a saddle, he rides a Nader," she told him.

"Of course, it'll be finished tomorrow."

"Thanks Gobber," Cami said and turned to Jack. She motioned for him to follow her, and she took them to a cliff overlooking Berk. When they go there, she asked, "Is it worse than what your telling them?"

Jack looked at his feet. Cami didn't have to tell him what she was talking about. He told her, "They are treating the prisoners worse. A lot worse."

"Is it because of me?"

Jack had never heard such a heart-broken tone come from Cami. She was always the strong one who would comfort the younger kids when they were beaten. She could always make you feel better. When he looked over at her, she looked like she was about to cry. He took her hand.

"Cami, you know as well as I do that they were adding more security before you escaped. You can't blame yourself," he said gently. Jack had seen Cami cry, and he hoped to never see her cry again.

She squeezed his hand, and said, "Tell me about how you escaped."

"Well, one day I was told to feed the Naders, and I found Spark, got him to trust me, then we shot every hunter that saw what happened," he told her. "We didn't kill any of them, though. We just shot arms and legs."

Cami smiled at him. "I'm so glad your here. I was having trouble getting Hiccup to believe me on how dangerous it is."

"So you only wanted me here so I could back you up?" Jack teased playfully.

Cami shook her head. "No I hurt really missed you." She surprised Jack by hugging him. Jack had never been hugged, being kidnapped as a baby, but he decided he liked the feeling of being hugged.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Ooo! Cami's got her best friend back! And now Berk is going to try and defeat the dragon hunters! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave a review!


	12. The Attack

**Chapter 12: The Attack**

"So, we leave in two days, and we will be gone for two weeks," Hiccup finished.

Cami sighed. Everyone had been in the Great Hall for four hours today planning. Cami looked beside her at Jack. He looked just as bored as she was.

"Everyone that wants to come, see me this afternoon. Have a great day," Hiccup finished. Everyone stood up and started talking, but Cami and Jack raced to the door. When they made it out, they jumped on their dragons and did tricks in the air. After a half a hour, they landed in the clearing that Cami practiced her bow at.

"This new saddle is amazing! I hope Gobber's not mad I can't pay him," Jack said, getting off Spark. "How did you manage to get him to like you so much that he would give you two saddles?"

Cami shrugged. "I helped him with some stuff."

Jack climbed the tree and looked down at her. "Well, Hiccup seems excited to go to the dragon port."

Cami climbed the tree beside Jack's tree. "I think he's more excited about rescuing the dragons than the people," she said.

Jack answered, "He doesn't know how bad they are treated."

"That's true," Cami said thoughtfully. She hadn't told anyone but Astrid about the way they treated the prisoners. Even then, she hadn't told Astrid much.

"Well, we will put a stop to that!" Jack said. He jumped from the tree and landed on Spark. "Come on Cami! Let's do some more tricks!"

* * *

"Stay safe Hiccup," Astrid told him. "Don't let Stoick get into too much trouble."

Hiccup grinned at her. She worried too much. "We will be fine, Astrid. I love you."

Hiccup looked around. Everyone was on their dragons and ready to go.

"Ok, lets go!" Hiccup yelled, and everyone took to they sky.

For two days they flew south, and every time they landed Cami and Jack would look a little bit more nervous.

"There it is!" Snotlout yelled. Hiccup could see a island on the horizon very far away.

"Ok! Everyone in position!" Hiccup yelled, gripping his saddle. "Here we go!"

They shot the buildings, some dragons flying free from their cages. The dragon hunters flew in the sky, and the air battle begun.

Hiccup knew most of the hunters would come after him, he was riding a _Night Fury_ after all, but he didn't think about Cami. The dragon hunters went after her for Starblaze, then some of them recognized her. She wasn't as skilled in dodging nets and arrows as the other dragon riders, and soon Starblaze was shot by a dragon root arrow.

Hiccup could see Cami's friend Jack try and catch her, but then his dragon was shot too. Hiccup saw Stoick go down, and soon all the dragon riders left were him and Snotlout.

Then the thing Hiccup dreaded the most happened.

A _huge_ Singletail rose in the air, face to face with Hiccup. Then man on the Singletail looked familiar, but Hiccup knew he had never seen the man before. The man shouted, "Give yourself up! Or we will kill your riders!"

Hiccup looked down. The hunters held Stoick, Cami, and Jack with swords to their throats. Hiccup told Toothless to dive, motioning for Snotlout to do the same. When they landed, Stoick started struggling against the man's grip, but Cami and Jack only stared at them. Hiccup was taken back when he saw the brokenness in their eyes.

The Singletail landed, his rider sliding to the ground. "Well, if it isn't Hiccup Haddock the Third. I've been waiting a long time to meet you," the man said menacingly.

"Who are you?" Hiccup demanded.

The man started laughing. "Who am I? I am Magnus, son of Krogan, the Singletail Flyer!" Magnus started pacing in front of Hiccup. Hiccup didn't show his surprise.

"You've been waiting for me?" Hiccup questioned. He had to know why this man wanted to-

"I wanted to exact my revenge," Magnus said, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts. "Give yourself up, and we will not kill your riders. Or, more specifically, your son." He motioned for the man holding Stoick to bring the boy forwards.

Hiccup slowly got off Toothless, getting a good grip on his sword. He counted down to himself. Three. Two.

One.

Hiccup pulled out his fire sword and charged the Stoick's captor. The man reacted by using Stoick as a human shield, giving Hiccup no choice but to stop in his tracks.

"You have a sword that _lights on fire_?!" Jack yelled. Hiccup just looked at Stoick. He was digging his elbow in his captor's side, but the man didn't seem to feel it.

"Enough! Drop the sword!" Magnus yelled. Hiccup dropped his sword. One man grabbed his hands and twisted them behind his back. He could see another man doing the same to Snotlout.

 _The dragons_. What were they doing? Hiccup saw them to the side, all watching. He could tell they wanted to shoot the hunters, and most of the dragon's riders would be able to escape if they fired. All except Stoick, Jack, and Cami. They wouldn't shoot because of Cami! Hiccup could see them all staring at her, and that second Magnus saw it to.

"Bring me the girl!" he yelled. Cami was dragged forward. All the dragons watched her. Magnus leaned down so his face was inches from Cami's.

"Why aren't the dragons rescuing their riders? Hmm?" When Cami gave no answer, he slapped her in the face. Hard. "Take them to the holding area! Except for Hiccup here, and the girl," he said, an evil smile creeping up his face.

Once all the riders were gone, Magnus said, "I think you want to know why I hate you, right?"

"Well, that would be nice. If you don't mind," Hiccup said sarcastically. He hated this villain already.

"Lets see," he started, walking back and forth. "You killed my father."

Hiccup angrily yelled, "I did not!"

Magnus put his finger on his chin and said, "Well, you didn't do it _directly._ " When Hiccup gave no reaction, Magnus yelled, "It is your fault my father is dead! You made him a fool in front of Drago Bloodfist! And you will pay for that. Take them away!"

* * *

Jack, Snotlout, and Stoick were locked in cages, waiting for Hiccup and Cami to be brought in. The cages was so short they could barley stand up, and not big enough for them to lay straight on the ground.

"What did you think they're doing to them?" Stoick asked, fear in his voice. His cage was across the room from Jack's cage, so they boys could see each other.

Jack sat down with his back against his cage. "They are probably trying to get answers to why none of the dragons would fight."

Stoick sat down to. "I guess you're right."

After a few minutes, two huge men brought Hiccup and Cami in the room. One put Hiccup in the cage beside Stoick, while the other one put Cami in one beside Jack.

Hiccup asked, "Is everyone ok?"

From beside Jack, Snotlout huffed, "Hiccup, we are all prisoners!" Everyone was quiet after that.

After a hour, two men cami in the room. Jack watched as the hunters pulled Cami out of her cage and dragged her outside, knowing that if he said anything, they would just hurt Cami more. For a long time, Stoick, Hiccup, Snotlout, and Jack waited for them to bring her back.

When they brought her back, she had a cut lip and many new bruises on her face. Jack knew there would be more bruises on the rest of her to. They shoved her in her cage. She sat with her back pressed against the wall, and brought her knees to cover her face.

Jack knew how much she was hurting, and he reached his hand out to her. The two cages were close enough together that if he stretched his arm out through the bars, he could touch her arm. She flinched when he touched her, but then to Jack's surprise, her hand held on to his. After a moment of holding hands, Cami let go and started sobbing. Jack knew she was trying to not let anyone see, but he rubbed her arm.

"It's ok Cami, we will find a way to get out, I promise," he told her quietly, still rubbing her arm. She stopped crying, but still hid her face in her knees.

Jack looked at the men. They all looked surprised. Jack knew that Cami hated people seeing her cry, so they probably had never seen her in tears.

Stoick leaned forward so he could ask Cami, "What happened?"

Jack glared at him. Could he see she was hurting? Cami raised her head and told Stoick, "They wanted to know why the dragons wouldn't rescue their riders and let the hunters kill me." She looked at Hiccup and said, "I'm sorry."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, this is my fault. I should have listened when you said it was too dangerous."

Soon, it was too dark to see in the room. Jack was holding hands with Cami, and he could tell that she finally was asleep. Jack wanted to help her, but he couldn't do anything. He just hoped the hunters wouldn't go after her in the morning.

* * *

Oh no! Captured! Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review!


	13. The Wait

**Chapter 13: The Wait**

Cami woke up to Magnus banging the door of her cage open. She sat up, but didn't stand, and looked at the floor. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cage. She bit back a cry of pain as he squeezed one of her new bruises. Without a word, he shoved her to the ground and kicked her stomach. Cami cried out, unable to hold in her pain.

Stoick yelled, "Stop! Why are you hitting her? She didn't do anything!" This was the worst possible thing for him to do, because it just made Magnus madder. He kicked Cami again.

"She doesn't deserve to stay in the cage all day, does she?" Magnus laughed. Cami tried to sit up, but Magnus pushed hard on her shoulder until she was back on the ground.

The others had seemed to get the message that they didn't need to day anything, because the room was quiet after that. Magnus bent down and picked up Cami by the front of her tunic. He set her down on her feet and said, "Listen here, girl. You stole valuable property, and injured a flyer yesterday. Do you know what that means?"

Cami didn't answer him. She didn't want to make him angrier. But she was happy to know she injured someone yesterday before getting shot down. Magnus walked to the corner, and brought out something. At first Cami thought is was a whip, but when he held it out to her, she saw it was her bow. _Oh no._

He inspected it, and said, "So, you figured out how to melt dragon scales." Magnus lowered his voice and put his hand under her chin so she had to look him in the eyes. "You will tell me how to melt the dragon scales."

It wasn't a question, it was an order. Orders were to be obeyed. Cami used all of her strength and said, "No."

"What did you say to me?" Magnus raised his voice, pleased when the girl flinched.

Cami glared at him. "I said no." Magnus raised the bow and hit her side as hard as he could. She fell over, her shoulder hitting Hiccup's cage.

Magnus kicked her again. "You will tell me eventually," he told her, then he picked Cami up and shoved her back in her cage. "I hope you all learned a lesson," Magnus announced, glaring at Cami. "Do not disobey orders." He slammed the door to her cage shut, then stomped out of the room.

When Magnus was gone, Hiccup asked, "Are you Ok Cami?" Cami's breathing was heavy. She tried to get it under control, but the more she tried the worse it got.

"No," she answered shortly, not wanting to talk to anyone. Her arms hurt, and she could feel a huge bruise forming on her side. Cami could feel tears forming in her eyes, so she closed them and pushed her back to the wall closest to Jack, so no one could see her cry.

It was late afternoon when four hunters walked in the room and gave each prisoner a piece of stale bread and a cup of water. After they had each eaten their meager meal, the hunters took them out of their cages and walked them to a different building. One of the hunters had both Jack and Cami, since they were both smaller than the other Vikings, but they didn't try to escape. They would just be caught and punished.

The five prisoners were shoved in a room with many others. Snotlout found Allen almost immediately. Hiccup started talking to Fishlegs, but Cami didn't notice any of that.

She saw a group of three teens, with one of them holding a little girl, about four years old. She walked to them, her side hurting so bad she couldn't go very fast. When she made it to them, the little girl exclaimed in her baby voice, "Cami! I knew you'd come back to see me!" The little girl stood up and tried to climb up Cami.

"Ouch Wren, let me sit down," Cami told the little girl, before sitting down. Wren jumped into Cami's lap. The teen sitting next to Cami giggled and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back," the girl told her. "Wait, no I'm not! How did you get recaptured?"

"I'm sorry Abbie, I really didn't mean to," Cami told her old friend. Cami was happy to see Abbie, even if it was in the worst situation. Abbie was the first girl to comfort seven-year-old Cami when she first arrived. Abbie was a year older than Cami, and acted like a big sister.

Beside Abbie sat Jorden and Emma. They were Cami and Jack's friends. Jorden jumped on Jack and started wrestling him. Jack treated Jorden like his little brother, protecting him and playing with him. It was obvious that Jorden missed him a lot.

Emma looked at Cami's face and frowned. "They hit you again, didn't they?" she said sadly. Cami nodded and looked at Wren. She was playing with the end of Cami's belt.

"Wren missed you," Abbie told her.

Cami leaned down and kissed the little girl's head. "I'm sorry I left you here."

Wren looked up at Cami. "But now you'll take me with you this time!"

"I hope so," Cami said, smiling at the little girl in her lap. Cami felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped before she could think.

"Hey!" Emma said, "Don't touch her!" Cami looked behind her. It was Stoick.

"Sorry Cami," he said.

"It's ok, Stoick. I'm just on edge. This is Emma," Cami replied. "Emma, this is Stoick." Emma nodded at him, but didn't stop glaring at him.

* * *

Jack woke up to his right arm burning. It had been three day since they had been captured. He looked around to room. He was with all the dragon riders, and his friends. A hunter cut his arm yesterday when he didn't sharpen a sword right when he was in the forge.

He looked at Cami, who was asleep beside him. A cut from the end of her right eyebrow to her chin stood dark red against her pale skin. A hunter had cut her face the day before, because she wouldn't tell them how to melt dragon scales. Even though Jack hated to see Cami get hurt, Jack knew that if she told them, they would become unstoppable.

Wren laid on top of Cami, luckily the hunters didn't go after her, because she was so little. If she was older, they would hurt her to hurt Cami. Jack was glad the hunters knew that they would kill the weak little girl if they treated her the way they treated the teens.

Jorden was asleep, using Jack's unhurt arm as a pillow. The little boy had so much energy! He always wanted to protect others from the hunters, but he was too little to stand up to the hunters, even if he tried his best. This left him getting hurt many times, and Jack usually helped him through his pain.

The dragons riders from Berk were on the other side of the room. The hunters had taken Hiccup's peg leg so he could only walk if he had help. This made Hiccup furious, but that was their intention, it only made them laugh. Allen kept cracking his knuckles when the hunters entered the room, which earned him a few good kicks to the stomach. Jack was annoyed to no end when it came to that boy. He was so immature.

Cami moaned, sat up, and started to rub her face. She quickly pulled her hand away when she realized she rubbed her scab off. "Great," she whispered, looking at her hand that was covered in blood.

"Need help?" Jack whispered to her. Cami sighed. She showed him her blood-covered hand. Jack hummed a tune Emma sometimes sang to the kids as he grabbed a clean bandage from the corner of the room and dabbed her face. "You should be more careful," he told her. She started to say something, but her words were muffled by the bandage Jack was using to clean her face.

She pushed his hand away and said, "I try my best." Jack put his arm around Cami's shoulders, pulling her to him. She leaned against him, and Wren shifted in Cami's lap. Jack smiled at they way Cami loved the little girl. When Wren's mother died when she was a baby, Cami took care of the little girl. Wren loved Cami, and after Cami escaped, Wren was upset all the time because she wasn't there. Cami's head laid on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you got captured. It's my fault," Cami whispered. Jack frowned.

"Cami, why in the world is that your fault? I wasn't a good enough flyer."

Cami shook her head. "Your tried to rescue me when Starblaze was shot. Then when they let you go, the dragons could have rescued you guys, but they didn't. It was because of me." She mumbled the last part so quiet Jack could barely hear her.

Jack held her closer. "Cami, this wasn't your fault. It was Magnus's. Don't let him succeed. We need you."

Suddenly, Cami caught sight of his arm. "Jack! Why didn't you say something?"

Jack lifter his arm from Cami's shoulders and looked at it. It did look pretty bad, and Cami frowned when she saw it fully. She snatched the leftover bandages from Jack cleaning her face, and wrapped the cut. "There," she said after she was done.

"Thanks," he whispered back. He put his arm back around Cami and pulled her to him. For once she didn't resist. Jack knew Cami was being too hard on herself, but how to _tell_ her that? Jack had no idea.

The hunters burst into the room, waking everyone up. Jack pulled his arm away form Cami, and Wren woke up and started fussing. Cami shushed her while the hunters yelled, "Time to work, slaves!" Jack was grabbed to go to the forge again. Cami was grabbed by a different hunter. She probably was going to get questioned again.

As Jack watched all the riders leave, he started to think of a plan that _might_ just get them home.

* * *

The hunter lead Cami to a dark room with no windows. _Magnus's office._ He was sitting behind his desk, staring at a map. He glanced up when Cami entered, and smiled evilly. He stood up, and picked up handcuffs off his desk. He walked towards her and hooked one end over her wrist, looped it through her belt, and hooked the other end on her other wrist. She couldn't make her hands more than an inch.

Magnus ordered the hunter, "Leave us." Then he turned to Cami. "Sit down."

Not wanting to get him even more mad, Cami sat down on a chair close to Magnus's desk. He sat in the chair beside her.

"Now, you will tell me how to melt dragon scales," he told her.

Cami knew what would happen if she refused, but she said, "No." As soon as the word left her mouth Magnus slapped her face. Cami tasted blood, but just glared at Magnus. He stared back.

"I understand that your friend Hiccup has taken quite the liking to you," he said, fiddling with Hiccup's wooden leg that lay on the table.

Cami was surprised when he didn't hit her again, but said, "Not really. I just had valuable information." She shrugged. Better not let him see her nervous.

Magnus leaned back and crossed his arms. "No, I think he likes you. And I know why. Would you like to know?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "I think I'm good."

He stood up and punched her stomach. "Don't get attitude with me!" Magnus yelled. Then he took a deep breath and sat back down. "I will tell you anyways. Hiccup Haddock is your father." He smiled.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Really? I knew you were crazy, but this takes the cake!" His face scrunched up in fury and he shoved her off her chair. She landed on her hip, closing her eyes in pain. She could'nt push herself off the ground because of the handcuffs holding her wrists.

"Look at me girl!" Magnus ordered. She opened her eyes to see him standing over her. "You were kidnapped to kill Hiccup from the inside. I wanted to get his son, but unfortunately, I got you." He leaned down and got so close to Cami that she could smell his awful breath. "You never quit when your supposed to." He kicked her, and then unsheathed his sword.

Cami gasped, "You wouldn't kill me!"

Magnus laughed, "No, I won't kill you, just hurt you." He took the point of his sword and ran it down her leg. She gasped in pain as the sword made a deep cut from the middle of her thigh to the end of her boot. "You tell Hiccup what you found out today, and I won't do this tomorrow." He spoke with menace in his voice. He yelled for his hunters, and told them something, but Cami was trying so hard not to cry she didn't hear any of it. She felt a hunter pull her arm and drag her to the prisoners' building. She fell when the hunter let go of her, landing hard on the dirty floor. The hunter took off the handcuffs, and left the room.

"Cami?" a voice asked, but Cami was in too much pain to answer. Two hands pulled her towards a wall, and propped her up in a corner. She opened her eyes and saw Hiccup. _Her dad._

"Get away from me!" Cami didn't mean the words to come out so loudly, but Hiccup looked stunned.

"I'm sorry Cami, I didn't mean to..." Hiccup started, but stopped when Cami started crying.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I-" her words were cut off by a sob. She pressed on, "Hiccup, I'm... your-" she couldn't get the words out, not now.

Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Cami, you can tell me later. Right now, we need to get your leg fixed up." He looked down at her leg. Her leggings were dark with blood. He grabbed some bandages and started wrapping Cami's wound. Hiccup was surprised that Cami didn't want to do it herself. She must be in a lot of pain.

After a hour or two, Jack came in. He immediately saw Cami laying in the corner and rushed to her.

"What happened Cami?" Jack asked her gently.

Hiccup was still sitting beside of her, and he told Jack, "Magnus happened." Jack winced and sat on the other side of Cami.

"Emma should be here soon," he told her, knowing that if he distracted her she might talk back to him. "The hunters let me off early today since I worked so hard."

"That's good," Cami mumbled. She tried to look at him but couldn't open her eyes long enough. Jack noticed this and took her hand.

"Hiccup, I was thinking of a plan to get out of here. What do you say about..." Jack told Hiccup. Cami couldn't listen to Jack and Hiccup's conversation as she drifted off the sleep, leaning on Jack.

* * *

Please don't hate me! It will get better! Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review!


	14. The Escape

**Chapter 14: The Escape**

Astrid sat up from a bed in the healer's hut. Caiden was asleep in his crib beside her. She was in the healer's hut because Caiden had a fever yesterday and she wanted to stay close in case he got worse.

Astrid realized that today was the day Hiccup was supposed to get back. She stood up and walked over to the small desk in there was a notebook. Curiosity took over her, and she sat down to inspect it. After a few pages, it was obvious that the person who drew this loved dragons. Then after the ten pages of dragons, and very interesting page of eggs, scenes started to take place of dragons.

Astrid recognized these scenes, she was in most of them. Every person's face was perfectly drawn, except for one. As Astrid keep looking, she realized the blank face was Cami's. This must be her book. Then she saw a picture that made her eyes tear up.

It was of the three Haddocks and Cami, but Cami's face was blank. Astrid realized that Cami probably hadn't seen her own face before, so she couldn't draw herself. One more page. Astrid saw a dark room, with a white dragon in the middle. A muzzle laid on the floor beside the dragon, and a man was pinned to the wall with ice. Astrid smiled when she realized this was the moment before Cami escaped.

Astrid would ask Cami about this when she got back, especially the eggs, and she would get some answers.

* * *

Cami sighed and looked at her sore wrists. Everyday Magnus would put the tight handcuffs on and make her sit in his office. Sometimes he would talk to her, or hit her, but sometimes he would make her just sit there. Cami realized that today was the day they were supposed to be in Berk. She frowned, looking a wall, not really seeing it.

"You ok?" Emma asked from beside her. Emma and Cami weren't taken from the room today, so Cami played with Wren while the two girls talked.

Cami said, "We were supposed to make it back to Berk today." When Emma didn't respond, Cami thought about what Magnus told her over a week ago. She couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup being her dad, Astrid being her mom, and Stoick being her brother. What was she supposed to say to them? Would she ever even see Astrid again to tell her?

The door open and Cami saw Hiccup walk through the door. The hunters had given his leg back when Hiccup started to work in the forge. Stoick came in a few minutes later, from being forced to help train dragons. This was one of the only times Stoick wasn't smiling. He hated to help the hunters.

Wren hid her face in Cami's tunic. She was scared of Stoick since he was very tall and was sometimes too loud, but Cami was trying to get her to warm up to him.

"Hey Cami, Hey Emma," Stoick said as he sat in front of the two girls. He looked exhausted.

Cami said, "Hi Stoick. Look Wren, it's Stoick!" Wren lifted her head and gave Stoick a little wave. Stoick waved back, and Wren giggled before wiggling around on Cami's lap so she was facing Stoick.

Cami winced a bit when Wren rubbed against her leg, but she just smiled at the little girl. Allen and Jack walked in and came to sit by the three teens. Allen and Emma talked for a bit, while Wren got excited that Jack was there and ran to him.

Jack laughed and gave Wren a little toy of a dragon he whittled from a piece of scrap wood. She cooed over it and made it fly around while making dragon noises.

After a while, Wren ran back to Cami. "I'm hungry!" Wren said.

"Just a few more minutes, Wren," Cami told her. Wren pouted for a minute, but then got back up and played with her dragon toy. Cami turned to Jack and asked, "How was the forge?"

Jack shrugged and said, "Better than usual I guess. Hiccup has been teaching me a lot of useful stuff." Just then, the hunters walked in with a few loaves of bread. The few that were there only took their portions, leaving the rest for the people still working. Wren smiled as she ate her bread in between Cami and Jack.

Jack saw Cami's wrists and said, "Your hands look awful."

"Thanks," Cami replied sarcastically. Jack frowned at her.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Cami smiled at him. "I know."

Jack leaned over Wren and kissed Cami on the cheek. Cami blushed, but luckily the room was dark and no one could see it.

Jorden gagged, receiving an annoyed glare from Jack. Stoick smiled at him. Cami rolled her eyes at Stoick, trying not to blush harder.

* * *

Tonight the prisoners were having pork and beans, leftover from the hunters' supper. Cami put some beans into two bowls, one for her and one for Wren. She led the little girl to a wall and sat down.

"Here you go Wren," Cami said as she gave Wren her beans. Jack sat down beside Cami.

"Why didn't you get some pork?" Jack asked her. Cami looked regretfully and Jack's good-looking piece of meat.

"I don't think my stomach could handle it," she told him. Cami had started to get sick these past few days. Cami suspected her leg was getting infected. If they didn't escape soon, she would probably die. Cami didn't tell Jack this, though. He was worried enough without _this._ She could handle this.

Jack looked at her worriedly. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine," Cami lied, and went back to eating her beans.

Hiccup and Fishlegs walked to Jack and Cami. "So, we have been thinking on a way to get out of here, but we got nothing," Fishlegs said. Cami didn't know Fishlegs that well, but he seemed like a good man.

"I know where Hiccup's fire-sword and my bow are, they're in Magnus's office," Cami said. "But I'm always handcuffed so I can't move my hands an inch."

Hiccup stared into space thoughtfully. "If we can grab weapons, we can threaten to kill Magnus and the hunters will have to let us free."

"But how will we get the weapons?" Jack said.

"Maybe I can get myself into enough trouble that they send me to Magnus," Hiccup suggested.

Cami shook her head. "No, that wouldn't work. The hunters would just beat you into pulp. Magnus always makes the hunter leave before chaining me up. Maybe I could hurt him hard enough before he chains my hands and grab the weapons."

Jack looked worried about the idea. "Are you sure?"

Cami stood up. "Well, I need some tips on how to hurt him, but I can pull it off."

Jack stood up and helped her figure out a way to take Magnus down. After about a hour, they both laid down to sleep, Wren in between Jack and Cami.

Cami didn't know she fell asleep until she was jerked awake by a hunter. He dragged her Magnus's office as usual, and left her there. Magnus stood up and grabbed the chains as usual, expecting Cami to stand still like she always did. Magnus drew nearer, and Cami got ready to strike. He grabbed her hand, and she brought her knee up to hit the place where it _really_ hurts.

Cami didn't waste a second and she jabbed him in the jaw as hard as she could. He stumbled back, and she ran as fast she could, grabbed her bow, loaded and arrow, and aimed at Magnus's chest before he could blink. His eyes widened, and his hand went up to his bleeding mouth.

"You are going to let us go now," Cami said calmly. "We are going to walk outside and you are going to tell the hunters to let everyone and their dragons go. Or I will shoot you." Magnus nodded, and Cami said, "Let's go."

She followed him out the hallway, not lowering her bow. Magnus lead them to the forge, where Hiccup and Jack caught sight of her and smiled. Hiccup ran to go get his fire sword, and Jack took a ring of keys from Magnus and went to go unlock all the dragons and people.

Hiccup came back with the handcuffs and his sword. He handcuffed Magnus's hands behind his back and pointed his sword to the villain's chest. "Go help Jack," he told her. She ran without hesitation. She helped all the kids who didn't have dragons to find a buddy to ride with. Jorden would ride with Jack and Wren would ride with Cami. Finally, everyone was ready to go.

Toothless was beyond furious, and he was ready to kill Magnus. "What should we do with him?" Cami asked.

Hiccup looked thoughtful, then said, "We will burn all their ships and leave them here. If they get off this island," Hiccup put his face into Magnus's, "we will kill them." Hiccup punched Magnus so hard that the man fell down and passed out. The dragon riders set fire to all the boats and buildings, then flew north, towards Berk.

* * *

Jack felt Jorden wrap his little arms tighter around him. Jack knew how much the boy was scared, but he kept flying. They had to get to Berk as fast as possible.

Cami had a high fever, she said it was nothing, but Fishlegs said her leg was getting infected. Cami couldn't hold on to Wren anymore, because she was so weak, so Stoick was holding the little girl. It seemed that Wren had finally warmed up to him. Jack looked over at Cami. She was leaning on Starblaze so much that it looked like she was laying down. Suddenly, Hiccup yelled, "I see Berk!"

Starblaze seemed to perk up at this news, but Cami didn't move. Jack tried to get closer to Cami, but couldn't do anything since Jorden was holding on to him so tight.

The island got closer and closer. The dragons seemed to be anxious to get to Berk because many riders were injured.

As soon as the dragons landed, Astrid was hugging Hiccup and Stoick, Minden was crying with Snotlout and Allen, and Ruffnut was punching Tuffnut.

Jack watched Cami slide from her saddle, she looked like she was about to pass out. She struggled to get the bow off her back, then to get the quiver of arrows off her belt. Starblaze stood beside her, looking very worried. Deathclaws and Norbert saw her fall, and they ran to her. After finding she was hurt, they blasted anyone who tried to get near her. Even Stoick and Allen couldn't get close enough to help.

"No! We need to help her!" Jack yelled. The dragons looked at him, as if trying to understand what he was saying.

Cami lifted her head up and said, "You have to let them help me." Her voice was raspy, and it was so quiet that Jack could barely hear it. The dragons said something back to her, but they let Jack come and pick her up.

"I can walk on my own," Cami protested weakly, but Jack didn't listen. He took her to the healer's. The healer told him to take Cami upstairs and showed him a bed to put her on. She groaned when he set her down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me." The words were so quiet, Jack wasn't sure that he actually heard them. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Before he could say anything, the healer came in and told him to leave. When he begged to stay, she said he could if he could help her. Jack agreed.

First, the healer took of Cami's boots. Then she took a pair of scissors and cut Cami's leggings right above the cut, then a line down the leggings so she could pull the fabric off with the minimum pain possible. When the fabric was gone, Jack winced as he looked at Cami's leg.

The cut was deep and jagged, and it had pus coming out. The skin was pale around it, and Cami's face was red with fever.

The healer said, "Get a wet rag and wipe her face to get the fever down." Jack saw a bucket of water in the corner an dipped a rag in it. He wiped her hot face, being careful of the cut on her face, and she groaned before falling unconscious. Jack sighed. When the healer noticed he looked disappointed, she said, "Trust me. It's better if she can't feel this."

She took a bad-smelling paste and rubbed it over Cami's cut. Cami moved a bit, but didn't wake up. After wrapping the wound, the healer told Jack that she was going to check on the other riders. She said to keep cooling down Cami's fever, and Jack did just that. After a while, he sat down beside the bed and held Cami's hand.

"Get better soon Cami. Please."


	15. The End

**Chapter 15: The End**

 _Cami was hugging Astrid. "I'm so glad you're here!" Astrid said. Hiccup walked in and frowned at them._

" _Get away from my wife!" he yelled at Cami. Cami let go of Astrid._

" _But I'm your daughter-" she started, but Hiccup just walked quickly to her._

" _Why would I believe you?!" He raised his hand to hit her, and he brought it down-_

"No!" Cami yelled, sitting up quickly. She moaned as her leg reacted to the sudden movement, throbbing. It was pitch black and Cami couldn't see anything. She turned her head wildly, trying to see something. Where was Starblaze?

"Hey Cami, calm down," a voice told her. A hand touched her arm, but she jerked away, not knowing who it was. "Cami, it's me, Jack. It's ok, you just had a nightmare. One second, I'll light a candle."

A few seconds later Cami could see Jack's face. He looked worried. Cami felt tears forming behind her eyes, so she turned away from him.

"Cami, it's ok," Jack told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Cam heard him set down the candle on the table and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm ok now. You can go back to sleep," Cami whispered. Jack sighed and pulled her towards him. Cami didn't resist and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. The tears she was trying so hard to keep back poured out. Jack rubbed her shoulder, trying to clam her down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked. Cami nodded, surprising Jack.

"Magnus told me who my family was, and I haven't told them yet," she said quietly. She lifted her head and looked at Jack. "What if Magnus was lying?"

"Have you thought about telling them?" Jack asked.

Cami frowned. "This isn't a joke! What if they don't believe me?"

"I'm sure they'll believe you," Jack said soothingly. "How about you tell them in the morning?" When Cami nodded, he said, "Ok, do you think you can go back to sleep?" Cami didn't respond. She wasn't sure. "Cami?"

"I don't know," she whispered. He hugged her, then let her lay down. He moved to his chair beside the bed and took her hand. "Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

Jack grinned. "I'd rather stay here." Cami smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Jack."

* * *

Cami watched the healer inspect her leg. She made Jack leave a few minutes before, saying his arm needed to be tended to. "You can try and walk tomorrow if you feel up to it. But no getting out of bed today," the healer told her. Cami sighed and nodded.

"Can Starblaze come in here?" Cami asked.

The healer looked worried. "Well, the cold wouldn't help your leg..."

"That's ok," Cami said. Maybe she could draw today. Where was her notebook?

Suddenly, the door burst open and Wren ran in yelling, "Cami!" Stoick was right behind her, holding Caiden in his arms.

"Sorry Cami, she heard your voice and ran upstairs before I could catch her," Stoick apologized. Cami smiled as Wren tried to climb up the side of the bed.

"That's ok, I needed some company," Cami said. Wren's arm accidentally hit Cami's leg. "Ouch! Hey Wren, how about you go to the other side?" Wren nodded happily as ran around the bed. She climbed on Jack's empty chair and jumped on the bed. Then she started playing with the loose strings on a rip in Cami's shirt.

The healer frowned when she saw something under the rip. She quickly pulled Cami's shirt up a few inches to reveal a huge ugly bruise on Cami's side. Cami quickly pushed her shirt back down, glaring at the healer. "It's fine," Cami said quickly.

The healer reached over and pinched Cami's leg. The girl let go of her shirt in pain, then the healer pulled her shirt back up. "You are my patient, and my patients are going to stop telling me they are fine! This is obviously not fine!" the healer said harshly. Cami flinched and didn't grab her shirt back from the healer. The healer didn't pull up the fabric very far, just enough to see the bruise. It was mostly an ugly purple, and it had some green spots. It was where Magnus had hit her with her bow.

"That looks awful," Stoick said from the doorway. Both women jumped, they had forgot he was there.

Cami had a sudden thought looking at Stoick. She and Stoick had the same hair color. Gobber said she was Stoick's twin. Was Magnus telling the truth? Was she a Haddock?

The healer said, "Please go downstairs with Wren." Cami cleared her head from her thoughts and hugged the little girl closer.

"Please let her stay, she won't be any trouble," Cami pleaded. The healer took one look at Cami hugging Wren and sighed, saying the little girl could stay if she behaved. Cami promised she would, and Stoick went downstairs and the healer went to go get a paste to put on Cami's bruise.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jack frowned when the healer told him he couldn't go see Cami. He had left to find Jorden and then talked to Abbie and Emma a bit. They were trying to find dragons to bond with, with no success so far.

Astrid walked up behind him. "Can I go see Cami?" Astrid asked. The healer nodded and told her where to go.

"Really?" Jack said. The healer glared at him.

* * *

Astrid opened the door and looked inside. Cami was laying on the bed, playing with Wren. Astrid had seen the little girl crying all night, she must have been crying for Cami. Wren saw her, then gasped and hid her face in Cami's shirt. Cami looked up and saw Astrid.

"Oh, hi Astrid! Come in," Cami said. Astrid sat on a chair beside of the bed. Wren turned around and looked at her and tentatively waved. Astrid smiled and waved back. Wren giggled and started to play with a rip in Cami's shirt. Astrid frowned when she saw bandages under Cami's shirt.

"How is your leg?" Astrid asked.

Cami said, "The healer said I could try and walk around tomorrow, but I have to stay here today." Cami hugged Wren and then said, "Astrid- I need to ask you something."

"Ok," Astrid said.

Cami bit her nails and asked, "Did you have a daughter?"

Whatever Astrid was expecting, it wasn't that. She said, "Stoick had a twin. She was kidnapped a long time ago." Astrid saw Cami's upset expression. "What's wrong?"

Cami didn't look at Astrid. "Magnus told me who my family was. But I don't know if I believe him, or if they'll believe me."

Astrid smiled and said, "I'm sure they'll believe you. They probably missed you very much." Astrid was on the edge of her seat. What was Cami going to say?

"He said I was _your_ daughter," Cami said, her voice breaking. Astrid's mouth fell open. _This was her daughter._ This was her daughter, laying in front of her, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Camicazi," Astrid whispered, starting to cry. She reached over and hugged her daughter as hard as she could. "Don't worry about us not believing you. Stoick has been saying your his sister from day one!" Astrid choked out.

Cami started to cry, and said, "Thank you Astrid." Astrid cried a few more tears.

"Don't call me Astrid, I'm your _mom,"_ Astrid said through her tears. They both cried for a few more minutes, then Astrid let go to look at her daughter.

Before she could say anything, Wren climbed on Cami and said, "Stop crying Cami, you good girl." She laid her head on Cami, and Cami started to laugh and cry at the same time. She looked over at Astrid to see her reaction. Astrid looked so happy Cami couldn't help but smile. They hugged again, this time sandwiching Wren in between them.

"Thank you Mom," Cami whispered. Astrid smiled and hugged her daughter closer.

Enough crying. "I found your notebook," Astrid said, straightening up. She wanted to spend happy moments with her daughter. "There was a very interesting page of eggs in there."

Cami smiled and used her arms to push herself in a sitting position. "I drew that the day I told you and Hiccup about Caiden," she told Astrid. "Do you know what a Dramillion egg looks like?"

* * *

Hiccup shushed Caiden, who was in his arms, as he walked towards the healer's hut. He had been looking for Astrid everywhere. Caiden was fussing and Hiccup could not calm him down no matter what he did. He walked in a saw the healer making some soup on the stove.

"Have you seen Astrid?" Hiccup asked, bouncing Caiden up and down.

"She's upstairs with Cami," the healer told him. He walked up the stairs and heard Astrid laughing behind the door. He knocked and heard Astrid telling him to come in, and opened the door. Astrid and Cami were sitting on the bed, with Wren in between them. Cami was holding a notebook and showing Astrid the pages.

"Hey Hiccup, do you know what a Dramillion egg looks like?" Astrid asked him.

"I don't think I do," Hiccup said, then Caiden screamed. "Uh, I don't think he wants me anymore."

"Can I hold him?" Cami asked, looking at Astrid. Astrid nodded and Hiccup gave Cami the baby. She hummed to him, and soon he was asleep. Wren stood up to see the baby, and Cami smiled at the little girl. Astrid caught Hiccup's eye and smiled at him. What was she thinking?

Cami was looking at him to, but she looked nervous. Astrid put her hand on Cami's shoulder and smiled at her. Really, what was happening?

Cami sighed, and said, "Hiccup remember that day when Magnus cut my leg, and I tried to tell you something, but I couldn't?"

Hiccup was taken by surprise by the odd question, but said, "Yes I do. You were really worried about it."

"Well, I'm going to tell you what he told me," Cami said. "He told me he captured me to hurt my family. To gain revenge." She looked at Astrid, and she nodded. "And first I didn't believe him, but then he told me- he told me why he wanted to hurt my father, because it was his fault that Krogan was dead." Hiccup tried to talk, but Cami said, "Please, just let me finish. I tried to tell you, I really did, but I didn't know what to say. Magnus said he wanted Stoick, but grabbed me instead." She didn't make eye contact with Hiccup. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, who nodded. "So, you're Camicazi?" She nodded and Hiccup could fell tears forming in his eyes. He walked to the bed and hugged his daughter, making sure not to squish Caiden. Astrid hugged them to, and Cami started to laugh.

"All this time I wanted to know who my family was so bad, and I was talking to them everyday!" Cami said, and Hiccup could hear the tears in her voice. Hiccup smiled so widely his face hurt. He looked over at Astrid. Her smile was just as big as his.

"You know, Stoick isn't going to be surprised at all when we tell him," Hiccup said.

Cami added, "Neither is Gobber."

"Gobber?" Hiccup didn't know what Gobber had to do with any of this.

"He told Stoick I was his twin the third day I was here. He gave me the bow with Toothless's scales," Cami told him. "Why did he come up with a bow?"

Astrid laughed. "When you were little you carried around Hiccup's old bow. It was as long as you were tall."

Hiccup grinned. "You were a really good shot!" They all laughed at that.

 **Two days later**

With the help of Jack, Camicazi could finally leave the healer's. She limped heavily, but Jack and Starblaze helped her.

Stoick was ecstatic when Cami told him what he already knew was true. He had asked, "Can I call you Camicazi?" Cami liked the name, so she told him she was fine with it. By now, the whole village knew who she was, and everyone always talked to her. Camicazi was still trying to get used to it.

Her friends had picked out their dragons. Emma bonded with a Monstrous Nightmare, Ember, and Allen helped her train it. Jorden was new best friends with a Gronkle, and he named him Rocky. Abbie said she didn't like flying, and she had made friends with a Terrible Terror and she named him T.T. Camicazi was really excited to get back on Starblaze and fly with them.

Unfortunately, the healer said she would have to wait a while.

Today Camicazi, Jack, and Wren were on a walk, trying to enjoy the sunshine before the snow set in.

"Hey sis!" Stoick called. Camicazi waved to him, and Wren waved to.

Jack snorted. "He calls you 'sis' more than your name!"

"Well, he did know before anyone else," Camicazi said.

"If you say so Cami," Jack said. Everyone called her Camicazi now, but Jack still called her Cami. Camicazi quite liked it.

Starblaze to Camicazi, yelling _.: Camicazi! Guess what! :._

"What?" Camicazi asked.

 _.: I laid eggs! :._

"What?!" Camicazi yelled. "How did that happen?"

 _.: Well, me and Toothless decided- :._

"Toothless?!" Camicazi interrupted.

Starblaze rolled her eyes. _.: Yes Toothless. He's the last Night Fury! :._

"Well, I guess that makes since," Camicazi replied.

"Care to fill me in?" Jack asked.

Camicazi briefly explained what Starblaze said, then asked her dragon, "Where are they?"

 _.: Get on and I'll show you. :._ Starblaze motioned for her to get on. Camicazi nervously looked at Jack and smiled. He rolled his eyes, climbed on, and held his hand out to Camicazi. She grinned and climbed on Starblaze behind him, holding Wren in between them.

 _.: Here we go! :._ Starblaze jumped into the sky. Camicazi wasn't supposed to be flying, so she held onto Jack extra tightly. After a few minutes, Starblaze landed in a beautiful cove. Jack jumped off and helped Wren climb off Starblaze. Camicazi's leg was throbbing, and Camicazi didn't know if she could put weight on it.

Jack saw her pain and said, "It's ok. You can go sit on that rock." He pointed to a rock not far away. She nodded and slid off Starblaze. Jack caught her and half-carried half-dragged her to the rock.

Starblaze watched worriedly and asked _.: Are you Ok? :._

Camicazi nodded and said, "Where are you're eggs?"

 _.: Over here. :._ Starblaze walked to a cave, and showed them her eggs. There were four of the smooth Fury eggs laying in Starblaze's nest. They were mostly white with black oddly shaped spots on the eggshell _._

Camicazi's leg had stopped throbbing, so she stood up and limped over to the cave. She leaned on the wall of the cave. "Wow Starblaze!"

 _.: I got him! :._ Camicazi heard Toothless call from behind her. She turned around, and saw Hiccup climb off Toothless.

"Camicazi, you're not supposed to be riding!" Hiccup said, not noticing the nest behind his daughter.

"I know, but I had to come see!" she replied.

"Come see what?" Hiccup asked. Camicazi moved a bit to show Hiccup the eggs.

"Whoa," Hiccup breathed, leaning down to touch the eggs. Starblaze snapped at his hands before he could touch them.

 _.: No touching! :._

"Uh, Starblaze said no touching," Camicazi told him. She limped to Toothless. "Really?" she asked him.

 _.: Um, yes. We are some of the last Furies left. :._ Toothless told her.

"I know, but isn't Starblaze a lot younger than you?" Camicazi asked him.

 _.: No, we are the same age. :._

"I didn't know that," Camicazi said thoughtfully. Toothless gave her his signature gummy smile and bounded past her to look at his eggs.

Hiccup watched the conversation with a slight smile. "What?" Camicazi asked.

"I knew you could understand them!" he said.

She nodded and said, "Lets go tell Mom and Stoick!"

Hiccup climbed back on Toothless and Jack, Wren, and Cami got on Starblaze.

"Whooo hoooo!" they all yelled as the two Furies shot into the air.

 **THE END**

* * *

It's kind of bittersweet for this story to be over. I've been obsessed with this idea for a while, and I was so excited to finish it but now I'm kinda sad and happy!

Hang around for some new stories soon!


End file.
